TNG:MACHE 2 MAN HUNTER
by Iain Boulton
Summary: Ryoko has strong feelings for her commander as the Universal Agents try to take down an arms dealer. Guest staring Goku as Renegade. This story is finished so Read and Review. PLEASE!!!!!
1. Remembering the trouble past and another...

Author's Notes - Read this before you read this story   
  
The year is 2020; the universe is at peace and everyone is learning to get along whatever species they are. However; there are those who wish to see the peace of the universe crumble and vanishes forever. One man in particular Atomic Dog wants no peace in the universe, only chaos.   
To combat him and other terrorists who plan to throw the universe into chaos. The head Universal Nations (previously United Nations), Commander Captain Ian has set up a team of operatives with orders to protect the peace at all costs. Leading this group is Captain Lem Lemming, loyal friend to the boss of the Universal Nations. In his team is former Terrorist Decoy, a human who had half of his face burnt off when he was in terrorism. Mallory McMallard, a female duck, and member of the Puckworldian Special Forces (if you watch Disney's Mighty Ducks you might know!). Nosedive; male duck professional Ice Hockey player and also gun swinger. Former Puckworld thief Duke, male duck who is good hockey player who knows how to steal. Former Galaxy Police officer Kiyone, a promising woman who quit the GP force due her former partner. Prince Tenchi of the planet Jurai; honourable warrior and teenager. Princess Ayeka, loyal friend of Tenchi, can't stay away from him. Former Evil Demon Ryoko, deadly women who also can't keep off Tenchi. Professor Washu, universal female Genius and Professor Jeremy Clem, the smartest Lemming in the known universe ( He is also companies by Machine, first of the U.N military soldiers).   
  
This special team is the universe first, and only line of defences against the dangerous terrorists and maniacs who want to reign in chaos. They are The New Generation! [TNG]   
  
  
Author's note additional - This story is follow on from another story of mine not put up on Fan Fiction.net due to the fact it really focuses on my characters and not the others. If you are intrested about the story previously before this then e-mail me. This can be a stand alone story too so enjoy.   
  
  
MAN HUNTER - Part One   
  
  
The alarm clock rang; it was half past seven in the morning. Decoy reared his head from under his only bed pillow and turned it off. There was a small sunbeams coming through the blind window to the side of the bed. With a little groan of tiredness; Decoy sat up in his bed. It had been six long weeks for him to get over his separation from Alicia. Not technically a separation of marriage; he only discovered six weeks ago that he had never been married to Alicia. The wedding was just a shame; her parents never even wanted a former criminal marrying their daughter. Decoy had been upset ever since but he was coming back to his usual self.   
  
Since the separation, Decoy had a spare room made up by the team and he moved in to the room as soon as he could. His room was the old storage room, but Clem had managed to change it into a nice cosy living quarters within a few days. Everything in the storage was moved to the loading bay. His room therefore now consisted of a small bedroom and a small bathroom. He had plenty of room to put his clothes in wardrobes and belongings in cupboards. The place looked like he had been there for quite some time.   
  
With no current operations the team needed to undertake, it was a lot easier for Decoy to put the problems behind him and return to his old cheery but usually serious self. Decoy, still sitting in the bed paused before he got out of the bed. He just remembers to keep it together and everything would be alright for him; he somehow kept his wedding ring as a reminder of what he had been through. Still on his index finger, Decoy looked at the gold ring. He sighed and got out of bed. In a t-shirt and shorts, he plodded over to the bathroom to shave and clean himself up.   
  
After doing that, he pulled out his usual business grey suit which he wore, his white shirt and black tie. With his clothes, he got dressed and started to leave, he remembered his facemask. Decoy proceeded back to the bathroom and opened up the cupboard where his aftershave and shaving equipment were. He took out a human facemask with eyeholes and a mouthpiece. Before he put it on, he looked in a mirror and saw his real face.   
The metal plate over the left side of his face had been there for many years; it sought of grown with it ever since it was burnt off. The plate had his bionic eye in it so he could see with both eyes, rather than with one. Decoy then put the mask on and it transformed him to a regular person, the mask just felt like a real human face. His metal plate was no where to be seen. The mask was a work of genius by Clem and Washu. It made him able to blend in with the crowd again; something he wanted to do for a long time, it also stopped people from looking at him with a curious and worried look. With his mask on Decoy walked out of his quarters and locked the door.   
  
******   
  
" How's tin plate going?" asked Nosedive to Lem who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.   
  
" I dunno, six weeks," said Lem. " Being separated for that long should have brought him back to his usual self."   
  
" I guess things change when ya get married."   
  
" Things do change when you discover that your marriage has been a shame for five years," said Lem putting the newspaper down. " Do we have any orange juice left this morning? I swore that Kiyone made another batch."   
  
" I think they took the juicer down to the gym," said Nosedive eating his cereal.   
  
" That gym is getting more and more popular," said Lem a bit annoyed. " What's so special about it?"   
  
" Allows us to get fit and be on our best performance when we come to facing terrorists."   
  
" That's what the training rooms are for, the fight simulators, the weapons range, heck the damn bomb defusing simulators as well. I haven't seen anyone use them for a while, except for Mallory who always seems to be firing off a weapon of some sort."   
  
" Haven't you use the gym?" asked Nosedive finishing his cereal and leaving the spoon in the bowl.   
  
" No, I haven't," said Lem. " I don't want to any way, I'm better at fist fights than knug fu thank you very much!"   
  
" Really? How come you can flip, dive, and kick high in the air against guys?"   
  
" Pure Lemming ability, we can do that if we're fat."   
  
" You seem lean to me."   
  
" Well, a high balance diet of cookies and milk help."   
  
" Funny," said Decoy walking into the kitchen. " You stopped eating those cookies and drinking that milk when you became Captain of this team. When you had a residence at Castle Acorn, you always were in the kitchen chewing down on a sort of cookie, choc chip, mint chip, nutty and all those other sorts."   
  
" You seem to be a little more lively today," said Lem looking at Decoy who was making a cup of coffee. " Manage to come to terms yet?"   
  
" Sort of," said Decoy. He came over to the table with a cup of coffee and sat down. " I heard Alicia's on leave because of the events. Has she sent word on when she's coming back to the team?"   
  
" Three days from now," said Lem. " She will be staying in the room she has always been in. Adjacent from my quarters."   
  
" My old home," said Decoy sighing.   
  
" Hey, don't get so upset about it," said Nosedive getting up. " You and Alicia are close friends still, this little slip up doesn't mean the end of your friendship."   
  
" Yeah, but I don't know if I could look at her the same way again. It's going to be very very different."   
  
" It's going to be like it ever has been, unless you or her start a strange relationship with someone else then it will be different." said Lem.   
  
" Guess so," said Decoy. He drank down his coffee with one gulp and got up. " I better go and watch some television."   
  
" Good idea," said Nosedive starting to walk off into the lounge. " I'll join you."   
  
" Wait," said Lem. " Nosedive, you can watch the television. Decoy, I want you to round up Tenchi, Mallory, and Ryoko."   
  
" Why?" asked Decoy curious of what Lem was going to do.   
  
" I'll tell you when you get the others. Go! I heard that Ryoko's in the gym, Tenchi and Mallory are in the weapons range."   
  
" Ah ha," said Decoy. He walked out of the kitchen leaving Lem and Nosedive again.   
  
" Busy are we?" asked Nosedive.   
  
" I've got a meeting with the boss and some guests. I've just got a little job for them to do." said Lem. " And don't ask me anything more or I'll remove watching WWF from the television rights."   
  
******   
  
Decoy walked down a number of corridors until he came to door with the word's gym on it. Along the way, he had passed other teammates quarters, along with the labs, briefing room and the karaoke room. The gym was the latest addition to the headquarters. Only added three weeks ago thanks to Washu's dimension generator, it managed to turn a broom cupboard into a nice big gym area. The gym consisted of the regular workout machines, like a treadmill and weights. But the gym also contained a large area for practice close combat. Several members of the team, including himself had very good skills in close combat. The area was used for testing and improving skill.   
  
Decoy opened the door and looked in to see the brightly lit gym. The gym equipment was not being used at all; they were more of part of the scenery. But behind the equipment, Decoy could see the combat area, and that's where there was noise coming from. Without making himself know, Decoy quietly walked in and headed to the area. He sat down on a stool and watched who was fighting. It seemed to be a three-way fight between Kiyone, Ryoko and Ayeka. The three didn't seem to notice Decoy watching. Ryoko and Ayeka seemed to be having yet another argument, but this time it wasn't over Tenchi!   
  
" Are you finished yet Ayeka?" asked Ryoko standing there not showing that she had been fighting for a long time. " You've tried every attack you know, and you still can't even touch me!"   
  
" Shut up!" cried Ayeka who had been fighting for a long time. It showed because she was trying to catch her breath. " I'll hit you! Just you wait!"   
  
" You two ready?" asked Kiyone standing in between them.   
  
" Yes," said Ayeka and Ryoko together. Each on either side of Kiyone.   
  
" Ok, round 10," said Kiyone. She waved her hand up in the air. " Fight!"   
  
Ayeka suddenly charged at Ryoko with both of her hands changed into fists. She jumped at her and threw two punches at Ryoko; one from each hand. Ryoko just smirked and vanished before Ayeka's fist hit her. Ryoko reappeared behind Ayeka and sweeped Ayeka off her feet with her right leg. Ayeka landed on her back on the matted floor and Ryoko jumped up and came down on Ayeka with both feet together. Ayeka, to Ryoko's surprise, brought her feet up to meet Ryoko's feet. Ryoko suddenly paused and noticed that she was just standing on top of Ayeka's feet. Ayeka laughed and pushed her legs up. Ryoko fell back up into the air and then landed back on the floor on her feet. Ayeka flipped back up so she was standing up right.   
  
" That move was just a fluke!" cried Ryoko. " If you didn't see me, I would have given you stomach ache with my feet."   
  
" Good thing my feet pushed you back Ryoko," said Ayeka happily. " If you think I can't dodge anything else you throw at me, then go right ahead and hit me."   
  
" Ok!" shouted Ryoko. She then took out her energy sword. " Try avoiding being a Swiss cheese!"   
  
" No weapons allowed!" cried Kiyone stepping in front of Ayeka. " You know that Ryoko."   
  
" No," said Ayeka. She pushed Kiyone to the side " Let the poor demon try."   
  
" Your funeral," said Kiyone shrugging. " Carry on!"   
  
Ryoko charged forward and swiped her sword, horizontally at Ayeka's stomach. To Ryoko's amazement, Ayeka backflipped and avoided the blade. Trying her luck again, Ryoko tried to hit her with the blade vertically. Ayeka's force field suddenly erupted and Ryoko's blade just hit the clear bubble around Ayeka. Ryoko got a little stressed out.   
  
" HEY!" shouted Ryoko. " NO SHIELDS!"   
  
" Sorry Ryoko," said Ayeka smiling at her in the force field. " You wanted to use your sword allowing me to use my Jurai force field."   
  
" You bitch!" snarled Ryoko putting her sword away. Ayeka turned off her force field. " Back to hands and feet!"   
  
Ryoko threw a punch at Ayeka. Ayeka caught her hand by the wrist with one hand and then Ayeka tried to hit Ryoko with the other. This time, Ryoko caught the hand coming towards her, with her spare hand. The two just stood there holding one another's hands. It then became a type of wrestling match; the two women suddenly began pushing towards each other. The two only moved inches forwarded and then inches backwards. It was a real stalemate. Decoy was just watching this little fight with a grin on his face. Ryoko suddenly noticed him.   
  
" Hey look," said Ryoko loosening her grip on Ayeka's hand. " It's Decoy." Ayeka then pulled Ryoko over herself and Ryoko landed on the floor on her back. Ayeka quickly saw her chance and put her foot of her stomach, pinning Ryoko to the ground. " No fair!"   
  
" It is I'm afraid," said Ayeka. " Never let your guard down! And this time, I win."   
  
" That was just luck," said Ryoko laying on the floor. " If he wasn't there then I would have won that."   
  
" It wouldn't have made a difference," said Decoy getting up from his stool and walking over to the three. " You can remove your foot from her stomach now Ayeka."   
  
" Sorry," said Ayeka. She removed her foot and stood back from Ryoko. Decoy pulled Ryoko up with his hand.   
  
" Thank you," said Ryoko standing back up. She turned to Decoy. " How long have you been there for."   
  
" Just a few minute," said Decoy. " I've got to admit it, you two are becoming really good fighters."   
  
" It comes from a long grudge," said Ayeka.   
  
" Yeah a grudge of who gets to be better than each other," said Ryoko.   
  
" I would have won anyway," said Ayeka in a posh matter. " I do have the more sense in my brain."   
  
" No you wouldn't. You would have discovered that your lipstick is running and freaked out."   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Yeah!   
  
" Ok, one more round!" shouted Ryoko.   
  
" I agree." shouted Ayeka and the two suddenly threw punches at each other. Decoy caught both of their hands and pulled the two of them onto the floor on their backs again.   
  
" Sorry," said Decoy standing over Ayeka and Ryoko both on their backs holding one of their hands. " I'm going to have to break up this little catfight."   
  
" Good move," said Kiyone impressed.   
  
" I learn it from a book," said Decoy. He pulled the two girls off the floor and helped them stand back up. " I think we can learn a lesson from this. Ryoko never let your guard down, Ayeka stop intimating your opponent. You might never know what they are capable of."   
  
" I'll learn that," said Ryoko. " So why are you here?"   
  
" Well, Lem has asked me to gather you, Tenchi and Mallory for some reason. We're to meet him as soon as possible."   
  
" I see," said Ryoko walking off towards the changing rooms starting to remove out of her red and black battle outfit. " Let me change out of my battle outfit."   
  
" Ayeka, why don't you fight Kiyone? I think you might learn a lesson or two from her," said Decoy turning to the young Jurai princess. " She's had some experience as a galaxy police officer. I bet she had to do some close combat training."   
  
" That sounds like a good idea," said Kiyone looking at Ayeka. " That ok with you?"   
  
" Sure," said Ayeka smiling back at Kiyone. " I've got nothing else to do today."   
  
" Ready," said Ryoko coming back over in a black t-shirt and jeans.   
  
" You were quick," said Decoy amazed at Ryoko's speed to change.   
  
" I know, being a powerful demon means I can do a lot of stuff quickly."   
  
" I see," said Decoy nodding his head. " We better move. I'll see you two later."   
  
" Bye," said Ayeka and Kiyone. Decoy and Ryoko walked off towards the door. When the two had left the room; the two women looked at each other.   
  
" Is he over Alicia yet?" asked Kiyone.   
  
" I guess so," said Ayeka. " Why you ask?"   
  
" No reason, I guess we team mates look out for one another."   
  
" More like a date?"   
  
" NO!" cried Kiyone. " I wouldn't date anyone from work. It can be bad luck.'   
  
" Maybe your right but anyway. I'm not sure what to do, Ryoko wants Tenchi, and I want Tenchi. If only Ryoko backed off Tenchi and go find some other person then I'll be happy."   
  
" Do be so mean," said Kiyone trying to make Ayeka keep her from being rude.   
  
" I really can't imagine Ryoko with anyone else." said Ayeka shrugging her shoulders.   
  
" Are we fighting or what?"   
  
" I guess so," said Ayeka getting in a ready stance. Kiyone did the same. " Ready?"   
  
" Yes."   
  
" Go!" shouted Ayeka.   
  
Ayeka quickly dashed forward to launch a kick into Kiyone's stomach. Kiyone however just caught her foot with her hand and pushed her back onto the floor. Ayeka sat up and looked at the dark green hair women who was smiling.   
  
" Got to try better than that Princess," said Kiyone chuckling.   
  
  
******   
  
" So," said Ryoko walking with Decoy. " How's it been since the separation?"   
  
" So-so." said Decoy.   
  
" Why?"   
  
" I dunno," said Decoy. " I'm trying to get use to a single life again, that means I could do anything I wanted without Alicia watching over me and telling me what to do. I do have to admit it takes a load off the back when she isn't there to remind me of stuff. Every time I had to see her parents, I had to look neat and   
tidy."   
  
" You've always been tidy," said Ryoko. She pointed to Decoy's suit. " You wear that silly business suit each day."   
  
" It's a habit," said Decoy. " Plus I like wearing this, makes people think I am not capable of kicking their ass."   
  
" And I'm well aware of that," said Ryoko. " I couldn't see how you caught mine and Ayeka's fists at once."   
  
" Reflex reaction. Always happens when something close to you happens. Your case, your reflex action is to jump on to Tenchi all the time; poor guy doesn't see it coming."   
  
" I like to tease him; it's just a nice sight to see him squirm."   
  
" Until Ayeka cuts in and you two scrap like in the gym." Said Decoy. " I don't understand how the guy becomes so…. What's the word…sparkling to you girls."   
  
" More like attractive," said Ryoko. " I don't know what gets my blood pumping for him, the way he reacts to the silliest things, the way he just acts, maybe something else."   
  
" I don't quite remember what attracted Alicia to me," said Decoy changing his tone of voice to a cheery to a more depressed one. " The fact that everyone hated me when I came out of that frozen state or was it something else."   
  
" Well," said Ryoko thinking. " I think she was taking pity on you. The fact was that you were one of the most dangerous terrorists out in the world at that point, you were on the news everywhere saying that you had done this and you had done that. And with you being frozen for around 11 years while someone else runs amok, that a clone of you, the one that got impaled by your brother who still thought it was you off your head; no body knew the truth that you we're in that frozen state trying to mend your ways."   
  
" It wasn't easy," said Decoy. " I would probably be dead if I wasn't in that freezing machine at the end of the beginning of the last decade. Didn't know someone would release a clone of me."   
  
" Did they ever find out who did that?"   
  
" Nope," said Decoy trying to change the subject. " And I don't want to know."   
  
" I see, more like putting the past behind and the future in front then."   
  
" Exactly, it took me months to win their trust, Lem was perhaps one of the more understanding people like Alicia. After around two months after I had been unfrozen then they started to trust and I became a part of the family of the old Universal Nations team. Then the rest is history, I got engaged to Alicia, we got married, and then five years later find out the marriage had been a scam and separated. That is something I do not want to go through again, never!"   
  
" How about we change the subject," said Ryoko noticing Decoy's distress at the matter. " Why did Lem ask for us?"   
  
" Haven't a clue and confused."   
  
" He just told you to get us?"   
  
" Yes! It's one of those Lem knows best things."   
  
" I see," said Ryoko. The two arrived at the firing range.   
  
" I'm only going to be a second, do you want wait here?" asked Decoy to Ryoko as he opened the firing range door.   
  
" Sure," said Ryoko. " I don't mind the wait."   
  
" Thank you," said Decoy giving a quick smile to Ryoko. She smiled back and Decoy entered the range. The door closed and Ryoko sighed.   
  
" I hate to see you upset Decoy," said Ryoko to herself.   
  
She remembered when the team came back from Castle Acorn regarding the scam marriage Decoy and Alicia had. The two had become separated and no one knew what was going to happen about it. All Ryoko could still remember was helping Decoy back to his quarters. The thing that got Ryoko feeling sorrow for him was that he started to cry when she had left him on his own. One thing Ryoko didn't want to see or hear again. Ryoko just waited for Decoy to come out with Mallory and Tenchi.   
  
******   
  
" Now," said Mallory reloading her pistol. " This Tenchi is my favourite weapon apart from the pump handle rocket launcher."   
  
" And That is?" asked Tenchi who had a headache from the past twenty rounds Mallory let off from various weapons.   
  
" The Puck Pistol, loads pucks, just likes real bullets but these actual inflict damage to the body than killing it. One shot on your arm, and it would be instantly broken."   
  
" Ouch," said Tenchi. " I take it you're a no fuss person then."   
  
" Well, if I'm being shot at by real guns, then I would use a desert eagle or Glock. Like Decoy would."   
  
" Glad to here it," said Decoy coming in with headphones around his neck.   
  
" Hey Dec," said Mallory. " Haven't seen you here for a while, you ok?"   
  
" Fine," said Decoy. " I'm rested, mind focus and ready to kick people's butt." He noticed Mallory's gun. " Don't tell me your using that one."   
  
" What? I thought you liked the Puck Pistol."   
  
" No use for an automatic desert eagle." Said Decoy picking his favourite silver pistol off the weapons bench. He took out a clip and reloaded it into the gun. " Quick game, let's see who has the better aim, one clip at the target at the end of the range."   
  
" Alright," said Mallory. " Been a long time since I've used one of those."   
  
" Yeah, you handle that rocket launcher like a shotgun," said Tenchi standing back from the firing bays. Decoy put his headphones on and aimed the gun down the alley at the target. He took one look at the target and squeezed the trigger of the gun, firing it off once. After the first shot, he fired eight more shots straight. He then pulled the trigger and then a click sound was made.   
  
" Empty," said Decoy. He took out the clip, smoking from the rapid fire and reloaded it. He then passed it to Mallory. " Your turn."   
  
" Ok," said Mallory turning to the target range. She aimed at the target next to Decoy's. The gun was a bit heavier than a puck pistol, so she held the butt with two hands. When she was comfortable. She pulled the trigger; the gun barrel smoked when she fired the first shot. She then, in her own time, fired eight more shots from the gun. When the gun was empty, she unloaded the clip.   
  
" I'm done," said Mallory handing the gun back to Decoy.   
  
" Bring up the targets Tenchi," said Decoy. Tenchi nodded and pressed a button on the range console. The two targets came forward. Mallory couldn't believe the result.   
  
" No way!" said Mallory. " Man, your good."   
  
" It comes with being a ex-terrorist," said Decoy looking at his target. Eight hole, all within 1mm of each over, all in the head. While Mallory had her bullets scattered around the body. Decoy then remembered that Ryoko was outside. " Ah! I just remembered. Mal, Tenchi, you two are to come with me and Ryoko to met Lem in the brief room, now."   
  
" Why us?"   
  
" I dunno, perhaps he wants some advice on something," said Decoy putting the gun away. " Anyway, let's get a move on. I don't want to keep Ryoko waiting any longer."


	2. Mission Brief and a visit to a nightclub

" Ah, The New York Times, America's favourite read," said Lem reading the morning newspaper. " Although, they could put universe issues in." There was a knock at the door. Lem put the paper away and sat up on his chair. " Come in!"   
  
" Hey Lem," said Decoy coming in. Ryoko, Mallory and Tenchi followed him. The door automatically closed when Tenchi came in.   
  
" Morning guys," said Lem. " Please take a seat."   
  
The four sat down on separate chairs around the large briefing room table. Lem was sitting at the front of the desk. In front of the video wall which was used for showing larger pictures of maps, plans and sometimes criminal records. Lem took out from under the table five folders and gave one each to the four and keeping one for himself.   
  
" Is this something special?" asked Ryoko looking at the folder with the words ' OPERATION REBEL' written across with the universal nations seal on. " Because I thought you might have wanted us for something else."   
  
" No, no." said Lem breaking the seal of his folder and opening the folder out. " It's a little locating mission the boss wants us to do."   
  
" Locating??" asked Mallory confused.   
  
" A small searching job, with the option for confronting naughty seedy underworld guys." said Lem.   
  
" Seedy?" asked Tenchi.   
  
" If you all keep your horses in, I'll explain." said Lem getting up from his chair and turning on the video wall. " Boys and Girls, let me introduce you to Fughi Goku, also known as Renegade."   
  
He pressed a button on a remote control and a file appeared on the video wall. Showing a man's face, Japanese, with long spiky black hair. To the right of the picture listed all the information on him.   
  
" Cute," said Mallory. " For a Japanese guy, what's he done?"   
  
" The question is what is he doing?" asked Lem. " Renegade was a FBI agent. Highly respected, with high awards for solving murder cases and stopping death threats, the usual stuff the FBI handle these days. However, on a routine mission to Japan, he went nuts. He killed his team and stole some weapons and bombs." said Lem.   
  
He pressed another button bringing up the picture of Renegade's dead team, how they were found. All laying on a hotel floor riddled with bullets. Lem pressed the remote again and a picture of the weapons and bombs he stole appeared. Decoy knew them instantly from looking on the blue and red marks on the sides of a green box.   
  
" Tell me they're not, KM-7s," said Decoy taking a closer look at the picture.   
  
" Good guess," said Lem. " Apart from stealing numerous rifles and guns. He wanted to steal a powerful bomb, in a small tub. One KM-7 has the power of four half-kilogram C4 explosives. One of them could destroy buildings in a twenty meter radius."   
  
" Holy shit," said Ryoko.   
  
" Ryoko," said Tenchi. " I'm shocked!"   
  
" Well what would you say when you see a weapon that could blow up nearly a whole block?"   
  
" Moving on?" asked Lem. " Renegade has been on the run for the last month though. The FBI have been watching airports, ports and even shuttles so they can nab him the moment he touches US soil. However, things didn't go according to plan. Somehow, in Japan, he got back into the US illegally through an assistant. He has been reported to be in New York."   
  
" How many KM-7s did he steal?" asked Decoy.   
  
" Six," said Lem.   
  
" And he's selling them on the black market?" asked Mallory.   
  
" Boy, you four are good," said Lem. " The question on the FBI and U.N minds is…who?"   
  
" What about Atomic Dog?" asked Tenchi. " No one has seen him in a while."   
  
" Atomic Dog wouldn't care less about anyone working in the government. He never trusts ex members of any agency. Besides, the KM-7s are not his style. He likes Nuclear weapons."   
  
" So, who do you think would be after those weapons?" asked Decoy to Lem wanting an opinion.   
  
" In my opinion, he'll sell it to the crime gangs in New York, they will pay shit loads of cash just for this crap. And if he sells all of them, we could be seeing a rather large crater in the city with a giant gang war going on."   
  
" So what are we suppose to do?" asked Tenchi.   
  
" Well, I think you need to talk to club owner Gap, from previous times, Decoy, you know where he is."   
  
" The Blue Night-club, other side of town."   
  
" First thing is I want you four to head there and talk to Gap. If he knows anything about weapons deals, it's him. We go on from there people."   
  
" Anything else we should know?" asked Ryoko.   
  
" Decoy's in charge of this entire operation."   
  
" WHAT?" asked Decoy a little shocked.   
  
" Your second in command aren't you. I've got some meetings to do with other Universal Nation representatives. You'll be fine; all you have to do is find this wacko before he sells something that could really blow up town. Nothing's going to go wrong like you end up on the wrong side of something and regret something."   
  
" Oh joy, my first mission in charge and I have to get a wacko ex FBI agent."   
  
" Yeah, sounds so simple," said Lem starting to leave the briefing room.   
  
" At least I don't have to deal with Dog."   
  
" That's something you could be looking forward to," said Lem opening the door. " Oh, I'll need you to report back to me on what you find out."   
  
" Will do," said Decoy.   
  
" Good luck," said Lem. He left the room and the door closed. Everyone then looked at Decoy.   
  
" What?" asked Decoy worried.   
  
" What do we do? Your in charge." said Ryoko.   
  
" That was Lem's orders," said Mallory.   
  
" Let's find Gap," said Decoy getting up and walking to the door. " Besides, I like to get back in youth culture."   
  
******   
  
" Is this the place?" asked Tenchi dressed up in uncommon clothing he would usually be wearing. A brown leather jacket over a red jump and blue jeans. He was looking out of the van window to see a large building with a large main door with a long cue of people waiting to get inside, but being stopped by some bouncers.   
  
" This is a public night-club." Tenchi added.   
  
" Yeah, the place where learning young adults come to get drunk, find some booty and end up in a whole world of trouble with people," said Decoy doing up his tie on his shirt.   
  
" So why are we here?" asked Ryoko sitting next to Tenchi; she was dressed up like she was ready to hit the town, leather jeans, white T-shirt and a black jacket.   
  
" This is where our friend Gap is," said Decoy putting his jacket on. " He's an assistant manager of this joint. It won't be hard to find him."   
  
" So we're just finding him and then going?" asked Mallory sitting next to Decoy in the passenger seat wearing her usual causal clothing.   
  
" Nah, get some free drinks off Gap as well," said Decoy. " Let's just remember, we're not here for fights, just for some information. Understood?"   
  
" Understood," said Tenchi, Ryoko and Mallory together.   
  
" Good, let's hit the clubs." said Decoy getting out of the van. The others got out of the van and followed him across the street.   
  
The Blue Nightclub was one of the busiest clubs in the outskirts of New York, very popular with gangs and under 30's. It was the middle of the peak season, the summer, school was out and there were a lot of people of all species, Puckworldian, Mobion, even Jurai waiting to get in. At the main door, there was one bouncer working the door. Another bouncer was reading a clipboard and pushing people back. They were both human, big, and looked very tough. Well, that's what it seemed.   
Rather than queuing, Decoy and the group walked past the line and headed straight for the door. The bouncers stopped them.   
  
" Hey hey!" shouted the bouncer with the clipboard. " No one comes in unless they're on the list, if they're not, they wait!"   
  
" I'm expected," said Decoy in his business suit. Unusual clothes for a clubber. " If you just look at the list for Mr Richard then I think I'll be let in."   
  
" Alright," said the bouncer. He looked at the list. " I ain't got Mr Richard dipshit. Piss off."   
  
" Oh but I came all the way from California to meet the head of the club."   
  
" But you didn't make a fucking appointment chump, now git before I smash your face in." said the bouncer. Decoy smirked and turned to Ryoko.   
  
" Should we really let him?" asked Decoy not feeling threatened by the goon.   
  
" I think his hand is going to go numb," said Ryoko. " Otherwords…let him punch ya Decoy."   
  
" Thank you Ryoko," said Decoy turning to face to the goon. " We're you going to punch me Mr I'm a fat tub of shit?"   
  
" Why you fucking British…." shouted the bouncer punching Decoy in the face. Decoy's head titled back, no sign of damage. However, the guard felt a sharp pain in his left hand and fell to his knees holding his hand. " …Aw fuck! I can't feel anything."   
  
" And if you don't want to feel anything more," said Decoy pushing the bouncer at the door against the wall. " Your going to let me, this nice lady, and my friends come in! No questions asked. And by the way, my light cyan hair female friend gets a little fighting happy when she's sees a fat bastard like you! The last guy who screwed with her got his balls removed and given to a cat for breakfast." The bouncer looked at Ryoko gulping hard. Ryoko smiled and waved.   
  
" Please go straight in," said the bouncer opening the door.   
  
" Thank you," said Decoy walking into the club. Mallory and Tenchi followed. Ryoko paused and looked at the bouncer.   
  
" I'm not that mean to men…honest," she giggled walking into the club. The bouncers looked at each other with a shock look.   
  
Inside the club, it was the usual atmosphere, loud heavy dance RnB music playing over nearly thirty speakers with a large dance floor with people getting down and funky. At the other end of the room, a large bar where the crowds were mobbing. There were tables scatted around the bar as well for people to sit down and eat food. Decoy upon entering paused and listen to the music.   
  
" You know, I'm quite out of touch with this hip hop," said Decoy over the music to the others. " Why couldn't they just have the damn timewarp?"   
  
" Cause it's not cool?" asked Ryoko. Decoy nodded.   
  
" I think so," said Decoy. He turned to Tenchi. " We're heading to the bar." He turned to Mallory and Ryoko. " See if you can find some information about the gangs here."   
  
" Understood," said Ryoko and Mallory going off to mingle with the crowds.   
  
" Come on Tenchi," said Decoy grabbing his shoulder. " We're getting a drink."   
  
" Don't you think we should be working?" asked Tenchi being pulled by Decoy who was walking to the bar.   
  
" Nonese, this is part of the job," said Decoy walking to the side of the bar with Tenchi. They found two seats at the bar and sat down. A short, thin, human bartender came over to them.   
  
" Want can I get you gentleman?" asked the bartender.   
  
" Gap." said Decoy noticing a peanut dish on the bar. He started eating a few of them. " I want a meeting with Gap."   
  
" I don't know who your talking about," said the bartender. " Did you want something to drink?"   
  
" I want to meet with Gap now!" Decoy said calmly. The bartender didn't notice him.   
  
" A beer you wanted?" asked the bartender. Decoy rolled his eyes up and turned to Tenchi.   
  
" Gimmie twenty dollars," said Decoy holding his hand out in his direct. Tenchi paused.   
  
" Why?" asked Tenchi.   
  
" Don't ask, you'll get it back," said Decoy. Tenchi sighed and gave him the money. Decoy gave it to the bartender. " Get me Gap now and I'll give you another 80."   
  
The bartender paused and looked around. He put a hand under the bar and took out a red phone. He put it on the counter in front of Decoy. The bartender looked at him.   
  
" 80 dollars please," said the bartender. Decoy shook his head.   
  
" Call him."   
  
" 100 dollars," said the bartender picking up the phone and dialling a number. He gave it to Decoy, it started ringing.   
  
" Get Tenchi a beer," said Decoy looking at the bartender coldly as the phone kept ringing. The bartender gave Tenchi a pint glass full of beer.   
  
" What?" asked a husky voice on the other end of the phone.   
  
" Gap, it's Mr Richard from the Universal Nations. I need to talk to you."   
  
" How did you get this number?"   
  
" None of your damn business," said Decoy eating a few more peanuts. " Listen, your not in trouble, I want some information and I don't want to do it in a bad fashion. So, I'm going to be at the bar for the next 5 minutes, if you don't show…" he thought and looked at the bartender who was busy serving customers. " I'm going to hurt your short and thin bartender and I'm sure it's not worth the 120 dollars I'm paying him."   
  
" I'm not talking to you."   
  
" Fine," said Decoy. " I'll call you in a few minutes." He put the phone down and looked Tenchi. " He doesn't want to talk to us."   
  
" So what do we do?" asked Tenchi. Decoy looked at the bartender.   
  
" Bartender!" said Decoy. The bartender hurried over. " I believe I owe you some money."   
  
" Yes, you do, 100 dollars to go with my 20." said the bartender. Decoy took out his wallet and put some money on the counter in front of him. " Much better." said the bartender putting a hand on the money. Decoy smirked.   
  
" Better than this?" asked Decoy picking up the phone and slamming it down on the hand breaking it. The bartender shouted in pain as Decoy pushed the phone down on the hand. " The money's yours, it's just I'm making a point to your boss that he should really care for you."   
  
" He clearly doesn't," said Tenchi drinking his beer. Decoy picked up the phone receiver and gave it to the bartender who was under a hell of lot of pain, sweating running down his face.   
  
" Call him and talk to him. Tell him that I want to speak to him and if not, your going to have your other hand broken," said Decoy smiling. The bartender started dialling the number. It rang.   
  
" What is it now?" asked the husky voice.   
  
" Sir, it's Trevor down at the bar…ack…." he bit his tongue as Decoy pushed the phone down on his hand.   
  
" This guy Mr…."   
  
"…Richard…" said Decoy eating some nuts.   
  
"…Has broken my hand and he wants to see you right now before my other hand gets broken. Please boss…see the guy!"   
  
" You are pathetic…. Alright, hand me to him!" The bartender gave Decoy the phone.   
  
" Gap?"   
  
" Yes?"   
  
" Can we meet now cause Trevor doesn't like seeing his hand bleeding at the moment, nor do the other customers."   
  
" Alright, alright…head into the back of the bar and take the lift to the 5th floor. Now stop causing a Pain!"   
  
" Thank you," said Decoy putting the phone down. He took the phone unit off the bartender's hand. The bartender groaned loudly holding his red right hand. Decoy took out another 20 dollars and gave it to him. " There's your tip. Now lead me and Tenchi to the lift in the back."   
  
" Yes sir," yelped the bartender walking out from behind the counter.   
  
Tenchi finished his beer; quickly he and Decoy followed the bartender around the back of the bar and through the kitchen. At the far end of the small kitchen, there was a lift. There was a number pad to the side of the lift. The bartender with his only left hand able to move inputted four digits. The lift doors opened. The bartender turned to the two.   
  
" Take the lift to the 5th floor, that's It." said the Bartender. Decoy nodded as the bartender hurried off seeking medical attention. Decoy turned to Tenchi.   
  
" Juraians first," said Decoy.   
  
" Thanks," said Tenchi walking into the lift. Decoy followed and pressed the button for the 5th floor. The door closed.


	3. Rumble at the van

" Do you expect a bad reception up there?" asked Tenchi in the lift as it moved. Decoy took out his desert eagle and loaded a clip into it.   
  
" Just in case Gap has any ideas," said Decoy loading the gun and putting it in his jacket.   
  
" By the way," said Tenchi. " What's your connection with Gap?"   
  
" Oh, when I was on an assignment before Lem formed the group together, we were partners. We had to see Gap one time and Gap particularly didn't get on with us. He tried to put bullets in us, instead, all he got was a scar over his left eye and six months in jail."   
  
" How did he get the scar?"   
  
" I punched him one too many times," said Decoy. " Besides, the past is not important at this moment. We need to find this FBI bloke."   
  
" I see." said Tenchi. He paused and thought about what he was going to say. " How are you doing since…you…know…the split."   
  
" I couldn't be better Tenchi," said Decoy sounding happy. " Sides, me and Alicia are still good friends, that's all what matters to me."   
  
" Are you going to look at her the same way now that you're not married?"   
  
" Kinda, but instead of my wife, she's my friend," said Decoy. " Anyway, you still haven't bothered getting a girlfriend."   
  
" I think a job like this has it limits with girlfriends unless you date one from your team."   
  
" Yeah, Ryoko and Ayeka are in your team. Pick one of them!"   
  
" I can't still, I don't really think I'm ready yet."   
  
" Tenchi…your nearly 20! You can have a life instead of being a single…." The lift doors opened and a Japanese girl in a secretary's dress, brown hair and very attractive. "…We'll talk later."   
  
" Will you two gentlemen follow me," said the girl. She walked off down a corridor to the left; Decoy and Tenchi naturally followed. The girl led them down to the end of the corridor where two guards were. She stopped and turned to the two.   
  
" Please discard your weapons and leave them here," said the girl.   
  
" Fine," said Decoy taking out his desert eagle and unloading the clip. He handed them to one of the guards. Tenchi took out his light-hawk sword and gave it to the other guard.   
  
" Thank you, Mr Gap will see you now." The girl opened the door and allowed them into the room.   
  
Inside, was a video wall made up of several monitors, watching all areas of the nightclub below. In all there were around 48 cameras up on the wall monitoring from outside to the lifts and outside the room. In front of the cameras was a wooden desk with a big leather chair. The chair faced in front of the video cameras. Apart from the desk, video wall and chair, there were plants and pictures scattered around the office.   
  
" Sir, the two gentlemen from the bar are here to see you," said the girl.   
  
" Thank you Bell," said the husky voice from the chair. " You may leave now."   
  
" Yes sir," said the girl giving a quick bow to Decoy and Tenchi; she walked out and the doors closed. Decoy watched as she left.   
  
" Nice girl," said Decoy. " She an escort to you or something?"   
  
" No, she's my secretary. Though we do share a bed together at the end of the day," said the voice.   
  
The chair spun around. Tenchi and Decoy saw a man in his late twenty's with untidy blond hair. He had traces of a beard growing around the sides of his face and as Decoy mentioned, a noticeably scar running   
over his left eye. The man was also dressed in a black bow tie suit.   
  
" Long time no see Gap." Decoy immediately said. He paused. " Can you see with two eyes still?"   
  
" Yes thank you very much," said Gap. He paused and looked at Tenchi. " Who's the geek?"   
  
" Geek?" asked Tenchi looking at Decoy.   
  
" Gap, this is Tenchi Masaki, also a member of the Universal Nations." Decoy said.   
  
" Where's Lem?" asked Gap taking out a cigar and lighting it.   
  
" Off duty."   
  
" I see," said Gap sitting back in his chair exhaling some smoke. " What do you want? A girl for the evening or something? Sides, I heard about your split with your wife, it was news. So, your single, how about I set you up with a girl, Richard, apart from Bell I got quiet a few stunners waiting for a play and."   
"…. No thank you," said Decoy taking out a picture of Fughi Goku and putting it on his desk. " I want to find this man!"   
  
" Let's see," said Gap looking at the picture. " Nope, haven't seen him."   
  
" You sure?"   
  
" Sure," said Gap giving the picture back. " What's special about him?"   
  
" He's a rebellious FBI agent who killed his team and stole some weapons and explosives."   
  
" Woah…. Mean bastard."   
  
" Tell me about it," said Decoy. " We know he's in the area and we believe he's going to sell his goods to several people. Mainly gangs, and you know practically every gang in this city."   
  
" So?"   
  
" So, you can obviously get some information for me."   
  
" No I can't."   
  
" Why not?"   
  
" I'm not into that business anymore."   
  
" Excuse me," said Tenchi adding his view. " If you were in the business; wouldn't you have a record of clients you set meetings up with so they could do business."   
  
" What am I? A fucking Go-between?"   
  
" That's what you were until we busted you," said Decoy. " I'm sure you have some contact information for us"   
  
" Well I would love to help there but someone took the book off me to charge me with a criminal offence!" said Gap looking at Decoy angrily. " That was YOU!"   
  
" Sorry," said Decoy. " Alright, I tell you what, if you can think of any gangs or crime bosses that want weapons or explosives now gimmie a call and leave a message"   
  
" Why?"   
  
" Cause we'll go and ask them instead," said Decoy taking out a card with his name on it and the Universal Nations number. He put it on Gap's desk.   
  
" I doubt I will be calling since the day I got out of prison, I haven't had contact with any gang or criminals."   
  
" Wow," said Decoy impressed. " Keep it up. I think we're all done here."   
  
" Sure, Bell will show you back to the club floor," said Gap pressing a button on his desk. The doors opened and Bell came back in.   
  
" Yes Mr Gap?"   
  
" Bell, be a dear and escort these men back to the lift and the club floor thank you so much." said Gap. Bell nodded.   
  
" This way please sirs," said Bell walking out. Decoy and Tenchi started to followed. Decoy paused.   
  
" If we come back here in a few days time due to false information of your good will. We'll take you back to the prison," said Decoy in a stern voice.   
  
" I doubt you could," said Gap smirking. Decoy stared at him and then left the office with Tenchi. The office doors closed. Gap shook his head and pressed another button on his desk." Coast clear."   
  
" About fucking time," cried a person coming into the office from a side door. It was Renegade, Fughi Goku, and dressed black with a long leather coat, jeans and T-shirt. His face was exactly the same as the picture. Looking calm with his long pointy black hair. As Renegade came into the office, he took out a cigarette and lighted it.   
  
" I thought those U.N agents would never leave."   
  
" We're just lucky," said Gap pressing a button on the desk locking the door. " I'm starting to regret offering you shelter here if they come often."   
  
" Well you won't regret it when I give you a whole lot of cash," said Renegade walking over to the desk and sitting on it. " Which might I remind you, will reach you a lot sooner if you set up the arranged meeting between me and Polo's boys."   
  
" Polo's got a busy schedule Goku, I doubt that he'll give exclusive time just for you." said Gap taking a smoke from his cigar.   
  
" Well, if he just talked to me for a few seconds over the phone, can be set instantly."   
  
" Think your such smooth talker Goku?" asked Gap looking at him with a concerned look. " I am putting my neck out for you, just so you can sell these weapons you brought back from Japan. And if the FBI or the damn fucking Universal Nations get a sniff that you're here, I'm going back to jail. And I very much like it to stay the way it is."   
  
" Don't be so damn nervous Gap," said Renegade taking out his cigarette from his mouth and exhaling some smoke. " I promise you a 35% cut of the deal."   
  
" Which is estimated at?"   
  
" Around 20 million if all the goods are sold."   
  
" And the 35% would be?"   
  
" 7 million, estimated," said Renegade. " So, stop worrying and be on the good side, you about to become a millionaire. You can open another club."   
  
" But I'm afraid that this U.N agent's going to come back here!"   
  
" Look, if a British ex-terrorist and Juraian Prince frighten you so damn much, waste the fuckers."   
  
" WASTE THEM?" asked Gap spitting his cigar out. " Then everyone will be on my back."   
  
" Send some boys to get them right now before they leave and dump the bodies somewhere."   
  
" Your sick sometimes Ren."   
  
" I know," said Renegade putting on his cigarette on Gap's desk. " But I tell you one thing, you aren't going to act pussy on me and back out of this deal! Cause if Gap gets frighten so much to tell anyone that I'm here. Gap's going to have his throat slashed open like my ex-partner did!" Renegade picked up the phone and gave it to him. " Get rid of them! Even if your boys cock up; we might be able to scare them off."   
  
" Understood," said Gap nervously. He dialled a number. " It's the boss, you know those four people who barged through the bouncers? Yeah, the metal plated man, Juraian, girl and female mallard! Kill them!" He put the phone down.   
  
" That's my boy," said Renegade sitting back in his chair smirking. " Now why not call one of those fine ladies you were talking about to come and keep my company for a while cause I haven't got laid in a long time."   
  
******   
  
" We're leaving," said Decoy pulling Ryoko out from the dancing crowd. Tenchi and Mallory were with him.   
  
" Aw, how come, I was having some fun dancing." frowned Ryoko.   
  
" Gap doesn't have a clue where our man is so why waste time."   
  
" Can't we get a drink."   
  
" You forget that Clem has his bar open back at the base we'll go there." said Decoy. " I'll buy you a drink if you're so upset."   
  
" Alright," said Ryoko. " Lead the way squad leader."   
  
" Cut that out," said Decoy walking towards the door. Ryoko looked at Tenchi and Mallory.   
  
" What's up with him?"   
  
" I don't know but Gap wasn't helpful so he's a little pieved." said Tenchi.   
  
" Pissed is the word," said Mallory. Tenchi shrugged and walked after Decoy.   
  
" I know but I hate using fowl language."   
  
" Come on," said Ryoko to Mallory. The group followed Decoy and went out of the club. They had little problem getting past the bouncers. The bouncers had moved away from the door and they just sailed past over to the van on the other side of the road.   
  
" Who's driving?" asked Mallory. " I thought you were going to let me drive Decoy?"   
  
" Yeah, but maybe tomorrow." said Decoy putting his key in the car lock.   
  
" HEY!" shouted a voice behind the group. Decoy paused. " YOU'RE DOUBLE PARKED."   
  
" Why would a universal nation need to double park when he has the authority," said Decoy sighing turning around. The others turned around to see a group of six thugs; surprising well-dressed and most noticeable Asian; Chinese. There was a long pause.   
  
" Can we help?" asked Tenchi nervously breaking the silence.   
  
" Yeah, you can," said the leader of the thugs who was dressed in a seemly expensive Amarillo suit. " You guys can lets us kick the fucking crap out of you."   
  
" Wow, they can talk tough," said Decoy chuckling at the leader. " But don't realise they have no dress sense."   
  
" What are you on about?" asked Ryoko looking at Decoy confused.   
  
" His suit is a fake," said Decoy. " My bionic eye sees all."   
  
" Now is not time to get these guys angry," said Tenchi.   
  
" Yeah!" cried Mallory. " There are 4 of us but 6 of them!"   
  
" So, that's nice odds," said Decoy. He looked at the leader, unimpressed. " Do you have any fighting sense than dress sense."   
  
" Your pushing it shit," said the leader taking off his jacket suit and throwing to one of this men. He had a red shirt with a unbutton collar underneath. He got into a stance and put his palms up showing he was ready for something.   
  
" Oh well," said Decoy clapping his hands together and stepping forward. " I might as well go a round."   
  
" Why are you so care free?" asked Ryoko.   
  
" Ryoko, I've just separated from my old girlfriend and feel like heaven, why should I be cowering in fear."   
  
The leader roundhouse kicked Decoy in the mouth; Decoy stumbled backwards and fell into Tenchi. Tenchi caught Decoy before he fell over.   
  
" I may have cheap clothing…" said the leader smirking. "…But I'm trained."   
  
" Well trained," said Decoy getting up from Tenchi. " But now I know you're not dumb."   
  
The leader stepped forward and struck a kick to Decoy's chest. Decoy caught the foot and spinned the leader around. As the leader came around to face him; Decoy attempted an uppercut. The leader grabbed his fist and yanked him forward; grabbing his arm and putting it in an arm lock.   
  
" Hey! No locking!" cried Ryoko running in ready to clothesline the leader. A thug flipped forward and stepped in front of the leader; Ryoko ran into him and stumbled back. She looked up at the thug. " Well…what do you do?"   
  
" I just stop people from touching my…" he grabbed Ryoko and pushed her into Tenchi. The two toppled to the ground. "…Boss."   
  
" Hey get off me Ryoko!" cried Tenchi rolling out from under Ryoko.   
  
Mallory ran over, jumped up grabbed the thug and drove her left knee into his gut. Mallory then pulled the thug and threw him into the van. The thug smacked against the door and fell back onto the floor. Ryoko and Tenchi just watched.   
  
" DON'T STAND THERE!" shouted Mallory. " KICK SOME ASS!"   
  
" Ass?" yelped Tenchi. A thug came running over to him and Ryoko. " How?"   
  
" Simple Tenchi," Ryoko muttered. She grabbed Tenchi's right leg and held it in the air.   
  
" Hey! STOP THAT!" shouted Tenchi hopping on his left foot. Ryoko grinned playfully and twirled Tenchi around and let go. Tenchi spin kicked the thug around the head twice sending him to the ground. Tenchi stopped twirling. " Wow, that was cool."   
  
" Hey Tenchi, we got more!" Ryoko added pointing to another thug coming over. She jumped onto Tenchi's back and leaped off dropkicking the thug in the process.   
  
Decoy broke the leader's arm lock and elbowed him in the gut. The leader stumbled backward still standing. Decoy charged at him and skidded across the ground hitting the leader in the legs throwing him up into the air.   
  
Mallory was meanwhile dealing the fourth thug by the front of the van. The thug attempted to throw punches at the former military duck. Mallory casually stepped backwards from each punch avoiding it with ease. The thug started to loose his temper and skipped forward bringing his right foot up to hit Mallory. Mallory bent backwards and the leg flew over her. Mallory grinned; grabbed the leg and threw him into the front of the van; the thug was laying on the bonnet of the van.   
  
" You guys watch too many damn knug fu movies!" cried Mallory pulling the thug off the van and standing him up. " But the difference between females and men is simple." She kicked him quickly in the gut, dropped down into a split in front of the thug and drove her fist into his crouch. The thug flew backwards with his hands between his legs. " The difference is we girls do not think with our balls cause we got none!"   
  
The leader dropped back into the ground and back kicked Decoy. Decoy fell back onto the ground and rolled onto his back. The leader spun around and drew a knife. He dived up into the air and drove the knife down onto Decoy. Ryoko appeared out of nowhere and tackled the leader in mid air and pushed him to the side away from Decoy. The leader pushed Ryoko off him; quickly Decoy sat up.   
  
  
" I owe you one Ryoko," cried Decoy running over to where the leader was laying. He jumped up and dropped both his legs over the leader's chest. The leader sat up in pain, yelping. Decoy immediately elbowed him back onto the ground in the face. The leader groaned and held onto his nose. Decoy catching his breath turned to Ryoko.   
  
" Nice tackle."   
  
" Thanks…" said Ryoko looking at Decoy; his mouth was bleeding from the leader's first strike.   
  
  
"…Couldn't let him hurt you." The last thug was running up behind her.   
  
" RYOKO!" shouted Decoy. Ryoko turned around to see the thug. Tenchi kicked the thug in the chest, then in the gut and then in the leg toppling the thug to the ground in a heap. Decoy and Ryoko looked at Tenchi stunned by that move.   
  
" Woah," said Decoy looking at the Juraian prince. Tenchi smiled.   
  
" Hey, I train with my grandpa," said Tenchi pulling Ryoko and Decoy up. Mallory dragged the thugs on the ground over to where the leader was and dumped them in a pile on each other. She clapped her hands together smiling.   
  
" That takes care of them," said Mallory. She wiped her forehead. " Woah that broke a sweat."   
  
" Not good enough," said Decoy walking over to the leader and yanking him up by the shirt. " You got some talking to do Mr fake clothing."   
  
" What do you wanted to know?" coughed the leader spitting blood and a tooth onto the ground. Decoy rolled his eyes up and slammed him against the side of the van. The leader's nose was bleeding.   
  
" Easy question, who sent you stupid pieces of crap to beat me and my team up!" shouted Decoy wiping some blood off his mouth.   
  
" I was just told by my supervisor to waste you guys."   
  
" NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Decoy kneed him in the gut. " WHO SENT YOU?"   
  
" My supervisor!" yelped the leader. Ryoko sighed and tapped Decoy's shoulder.   
  
" Let me," Ryoko said. Decoy blinked at Ryoko and stepped aside. Ryoko paused and then kicked the leader in the crouch.   
  
" AW SHIT!" screamed the leader dropping into his knees. Ryoko drew her energy sword.   
  
" TELL ME WHO SENT YOU OR I'LL BEHEAD YOU RIGHT NOW!" shouted Ryoko. The leader panicked.   
  
" Alright! Alright! I'll tell you," cried the leader. " It was some guy named Goku…."   
  
"…Fughi Goku?" asked Decoy.   
  
" YES!" shouted the leader holding his crotch.   
  
" Good enough, piss off," said Decoy. The leader ran off. Decoy pulled his tie off. " Well, it seems Goku knows about us."   
  
" Which could mean one thing…" said Tenchi. "…Gap screwed us."   
  
" Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," said Decoy opening the van door. " But we will come back here. But first, I need to have a drink and ask our dear old professors something. Come on, get in." Decoy hopped into the van. Tenchi and Mallory without speaking followed. Ryoko knocked on Decoy's window. Decoy rolled it down.   
  
" What?" asked Decoy looking at her. Ryoko took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his mouth cleaning some of the blood off. Decoy blinked and looked at the girl. " What was that for?"   
  
" You still had blood on you," said Ryoko. She put the handkerchief in his hand. " Put it on your lip to stop the bleeding."   
  
" Ok, you can get in now." Decoy added rolling the window up. Ryoko smiled to herself quietly and got into the van. Decoy turned on the engine and drove the van back to headquarters. 


	4. Renegade's deal

" Open up Clem," Decoy cried knocking on The lab door. No response. Decoy knocked again harder. " OPEN UP!"  
  
" Alright fine!" shouted Clem opening the door.   
  
The lemming professor had his brown lab coat on over his white-buttoned shirt and blue tie. His glasses were on his head as well; rare for him to do that.   
  
" Is this important because I'm playing a precise game of chess with Washu at the moment and I don't need to be disturbed…."  
  
"…Checkmate," cried Washu from inside. Clem rolled his eyes up and looked at the group of four.  
  
" Anyway, skip that, what can I do for you?"   
  
" I need you to do some computer work for me," said Decoy with Ryoko's handkerchief over his mouth still.  
  
" What's wrong with you?"   
  
" Got into a fight with some bad dressed coded Asians," said Ryoko walking into the lab past Clem.  
  
Washu was sitting over in the corner with a chessboard. The position of the pieces showed that Clem lost again. Decoy, Mallory and Tenchi came in.  
  
" Evening Little Ryoko," Washu said to her daughter.  
  
" Don't call me that mom!" said Ryoko shaking her head and folding her arms.  
  
" Do you really have to be mean to your own mother Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" Considering how I've rarely seen motherly love from her in the past 700 years…yes!"  
  
" Very well," said Tenchi sighing.   
  
" You need any medical treatment?" asked Clem to Decoy.  
  
" No, I'm fine." Said Decoy walking over to the table Washu was sitting at. He sat down on a chair. " Anyway Clem, bring up a file for me would you?"  
  
" What file?" asked Clem walking over to his computer and logging on.  
  
" Gap."  
  
" Ok," said Clem typing. He pointed to the monitor next to Washu. " I'll bring it up on the television screen."  
  
" Good," said Decoy turning to the monitor. It showed a picture of Gap and all the relevant personal information on him.  
  
" This what you wanted?" asked Clem.  
  
" No, not quite," said Decoy.  
  
" What do you want then," said Mallory.  
  
" Bring up all of Gap's businesses please."  
  
" Sure," said Clem typing on the computer once more. The imaged changed to a list of businesses Gap ran. Decoy looked down the list.  
  
" Let's see…..no…no…no…no…no…no…no….n-yes!" said Decoy. He pointed to the one at the bottom of the list. " Bring up President apartments!"  
  
" Gimmie a sec," said Clem typing again. The image changed again to a database of business deals Gap had made since the company was created.  
  
" What's so special about President apartments?" asked Ryoko deciding to sit down next to Decoy.  
  
" It was an old place where Gap set up the meetings between gangs, so if my guesses are right, if Renegade was making a deal through Gap then they should be going there. Clem…"  
  
"…yo?" asked Clem at the computer.  
  
" Find out the latest deal he's done there."   
  
" No problem," said Clem typing. The information of the last use of the apartment came up. It was dated 14th February 2019 - Valentine's party.  
  
" No good," said Ryoko smirking. " Seems Gap had some romantic fling that night I guess."  
  
" You know that?" asked Decoy turning to Ryoko and raising an eyebrow. She paused and looked at him. She gave a soft smile trying to show she was kidding. Washu blinked and quickly looked at her nails.  
  
" Just a guess."  
  
" Nevermind," said Decoy. " That date was two years ago, a month before he went to jail. Therefore he hasn't used it since."  
  
" So what now?" asked Mallory.   
  
" Clem, put a watch on all of Gap's business'. As soon as he sets up a meeting place or does something, we'll be told."  
  
" Why not go back to the club and arrest him?" asked Mallory as Clem began to type.  
  
" Mallory, we can't go in there, accuse him of being linked with Renegade without hard evidence."  
  
" He sent those guys after us!" cried Tenchi. " That's a good piece of evidence."  
  
" Not good, that prick leader told us that it was Goku who sent them, not Gap."  
  
" So what do we do then? Your in charge." Said Ryoko.  
  
" Wait 'til the morning, if Gap is linked with Renegade and tells him we're after him. Renegade would probably make the quickest deal and leave the area." Said Decoy getting up. " Now, I'm going to bed, it's late, I've been in a fight and I need some painkillers. You guys can go off and do what you like, I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 9." Decoy started to walk out.   
  
******  
  
" Home, lonely home," said Decoy sitting down on his quarters' bed and putting the handkerchief on the bedside cabinet; turning on a light as he did so. " It's been a long day and I need some rest."  
  
Decoy got up from his bed and took off his jacket putting on the back of a chair. He walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, without stopping, he pulled off his face mark. His new face changing into his old face; with the metal plate running down the right side of his face with the bionic eye blinking.  
  
" I'm stuck with you aren't I?" asked Decoy looking at himself in the mirror particularly the metal plate. " Well, the Japanese people at the Tokyo Universal Nations were so nice to give me the face masks….perhaps I should send them a…"  
  
" Hello?" asked a voice knocking on the door. The bionic eye twirled and Decoy turned to the door.  
  
" Ryoko?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Yeah, it's me, could you open the door." Decoy walked over to the door and opened it, Ryoko had   
her back to him looking around. She turned around when seeing the door open.  
  
" Oh good, your in and…" Ryoko saw the metal plate. "…AH!"  
  
" Sorry, should have told you I had taken the mask off."  
  
" It's ok, you just scared me," said Ryoko. " How long have you had that plate anyway."  
  
" As I recall, since 2007." Said Decoy. " Little accident when an old deal when up in flames."  
  
" Your face got burned?"  
  
" No, shot."  
  
" You know who?"  
  
" Yes…much of a family matter." Said Decoy calmly. " You knocked on the door for something?"  
  
" Oh yeah!" Ryoko cried remembering. " You still have my handkerchief."  
  
" Oh yeah, sorry," said Decoy walking over to his bedside cabinet and picking it up, he walked back   
and gave it to her. " Here you go, the bleeding's stopped."  
  
" That's nice to hear." Said Ryoko looking at the partially blood stained handkerchief. Decoy looked at her.  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
" Oh, I was going to the bar in the lounge, Clem's opening up. Wondered if you wanted to join me in a drink."  
  
" Thanks for the offer…" said Decoy with a polite smile. "…but I'm going to decline. I need to clean myself up, been a bad night."  
  
" I understand," Ryoko responded understandable. " I'll see you tomorrow Decoy."  
  
" See you too," said Decoy. Ryoko nodded and walked off down the corridor. Decoy just watched her turn the corner and shut the door. Ryoko turned back as the door closed. She sighed.  
  
" Guess he wants to be alone again." Said Ryoko to herself looking at the door. Suddenly, Tenchi tapped her on the shoulder. " AH!" Ryoko turned around and elbowed him without seeing.   
  
  
" AH MAN!" shouted Tenchi winded. Ryoko paused and looked at Tenchi on his knees holding his stomach.  
  
" Something wrong?" asked Ryoko confused.  
  
" YOU JUST ELBOWED ME!" squealed Tenchi. Ryoko pulled him up.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" It's ok, it's a rarity." Said Tenchi coughing. " Me, Mallory and Kiyone were going to the bar, you want to join us?"  
  
" I love too, I just asked Decoy if he wanted to come. He declined."  
  
" Well," said Tenchi regaining his breath. " He's still wanting to be alone since you-know-what with him and Alicia."  
  
" Maybe he doesn't." Ryoko muttered to herself looking away from Tenchi.  
  
" Besides Ryoko, your acting weird today, you don't really try and hit on me today. Something wrong?" There was a long pause, Tenchi looked at where Ryoko was looking. Decoy's door. " Ryoko?"  
  
" Huh?" asked Ryoko looking at Tenchi. " Oh…no, just too much thinking. So are we getting this drink or what?"  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
It was morning at Gap's house, luxury of course due to the money in his bank accounts for several deals. It was a large but not huge mansion, which catered for the upper class. Luxury Bedrooms, elegant living rooms, a beautiful garden, and a highly expensive swimming pool.  
  
At the swimming pool, Gap was sitting at the end of the sun bed wearing only a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. To the side of him was a breakfast tray with the remaining pieces of breakfast he had along with a newspaper. Gap was on hold on the phone waiting for an answer.  
  
" What is it Gap?" asked a voice coming out of no where on the phone.   
  
" Mr Polo," said Gap. " I have someone who wishes to talk to you."  
  
" Is it important?" asked the voice.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then what is it."   
  
Gap handed the phone to Renegade sitting next to him in his clothes from last night at Gap's club. He was clearly an invited guest of Gaps. Renegade snatched the phone out of Gap's hand.   
  
" Hello, is this Marcus Alexander Polo?" asked Renegade.  
  
" Yes it is," said Polo.  
  
" Excellent, my name is Renegade and now we know each other's name so I'll cut the introduction shit and carry on with this brief chat. I may have some gear that may be useful to you."  
  
" Such as?"  
  
" KM-7s multiply by six."  
  
" You're not joking me?"  
  
" No Mr Polo, I'm not pulling your leg. I have in my possession six military KM-7s and some other weaponry I manage to bring back from Japan. So here's my proposition, I am willing to sell these to you at an affordable price…say….20 million dollars for all six KM-7s and 5 million for the other weaponry."  
  
" That's 25 million dollars altogether…I don't think I can afford all of it Mr Renegade."  
  
" Well let's put in simple terms, I have numerous buyers lined up for this gear."  
  
" You do?" asked Gap. Renegade rolled his eyes up and tapped Gap's head.  
  
" How many buyers are lined up?"  
  
" Around 6 nearly coming up to 7. I thought you, being such a fond lover of the causing of mayhem should be allowed first opportunity to buy them. 25 million for all the gear is the lowest price I can sell them to you at since it cost me a bundle to bring them over here."  
  
" Can you let me think about it?" asked Polo.  
  
" No Mr Polo, you can't. I need an answer now. You call back within ten minutes with an answer and make arrangements with Gap for a meeting or I'll move on to the next buyer; clear. Good. Bye." Renegade hanged up and gave the phone back to Gap. " What a nice fellow he is."  
  
" You think that's going to catch his attention?" asked Gap raising his eyebrows.  
  
" Trust me," said Renegade.   
  
Bell walked over to the two wearing a dark pink swimsuit, which covered most of her body but had a hole showing off her flat stomach. She had a tray of drinks in her arms. A large bottle of whisky with three glasses. Bell obviously, did not just work for Gap, but was his girlfriend.  
  
" Here you go sir, three glasses and a bottle of whisky." She placed the tray between the sun beds and then placed herself at the foot of Gap's sun bed.  
  
" Bell, you can cut the sir word out of the vocab when you're with me here," said Gap. " Just call us Gap and Renegade."  
  
" Ok Gap," said Bell giving a quick smile to her boss. Renegade picked up the bottle and opened it, he poured three drinks of whisky. " Why did you ask for three glasses Renegade?"  
  
" Because I want you to join us in a drink to this business deal that will be secured…" Renegade glanced at his watch. The phone rang. "…now!" Gap immediately picked up the phone.  
  
" Gap here," answered Gap. He nodded and looked at Renegade with a smile. Renegade gave a glass of whisky to Bell. " Excellent."  
  
" Well then, a toast," said Renegade lifting his glass up and clinging it against Bell's while Gap was talking on the phone. " To business in arms."  
  
******  
  
" Good morning people," said Decoy, with his face mask on again, walking into the lab. Tenchi and Mallory were sitting down dressed and ready for another day of work. Ryoko was sitting at her mother's desk playing with a rubix cube.   
  
" Morning," came a slow response from the others.  
  
" Long drinking games last night?" asked Decoy.  
  
" No, just we got to bed late." Said Ryoko putting the rubix cube down.  
  
" Any reason?"  
  
" No, just we didn't get to bed till midnight."   
  
" I see," said Decoy shrugging. " Is Clem here?"  
  
" Here," said Clem sitting at his desk at his computer.  
  
" Any update on Gap's businesses."  
  
" Nope," said Clem taking out his pipe and lighting it. " The screen hasn't changed since last night."  
  
" We at a dead end then," said Mallory. " Unless we go to Gap and kick his head off."  
  
" The club won't be opened till tonight, so that gives Gap an advantage of time over us." Said Decoy sitting down on Washu's desk. He looked at Ryoko. " So we're pretty stuck until something comes up!"  
  
" Something has," said Clem sitting at his desk. " I'll put it on screen." He typed quickly without looking and a database sheet came up with an appointment for Mr Marcus Polo at President Apartments at 2pm, Wednesday - today.  
  
" Who's Marcus Polo?" asked Ryoko walking over and looking at the screen.  
  
" Isn't he a Mafia boss or something?" asked Mallory turning to Decoy. " I've heard about him in the news."  
  
" He is," said Decoy. " My history isn't tip top on him but I can say he's a mean bastard."  
  
" Met him?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" Nope." Said Decoy. " But if his gang is going to Gap's apartments today, we better move on over there and stakeout the place." He stood up. " Clem, see if you can get anyone near that address so we can monitor the meeting. If we see Renegade at the meeting, we bust the deal up."  
  
" We going to need weapons?" asked Mallory. Decoy nodded.  
  
" Get some gear and some ammo." Said Decoy. " We're moving out and crashing in on the deal."  
  
" Well what are we waiting for!" cried Ryoko jumping up and grabbing onto Decoy's arm. " I've been battle hungry since last night."  
  
" Good for you," said Decoy easing her off his arm. " The sooner we get there…the better." 


	5. Kiss of The Space Pirate Ryoko

" The place may look a little empty," said Gap turning on a light. " But…it's simple, quiet, and not interruptive environment will make a perfect place for our business deal with Polo."  
  
" Well, no wonder it's empty Gap," said Renegade looking around the room. There was only an armchair, two tables (one with a bottle of whisky and few cans of beer), a few chairs, a closet and a television in the corner. " It's a fucking hideout."  
  
" As in the cape crusader or as in gangster style?" asked Gap jokily. Renegade sneered at Gap and took out a cigarette. " I'm sorry it's a bit run down, the cops tore this place apart when I got arrested first time."  
  
" Really," said Renegade questioning him. He flipped out a lighter to light the cigarette in his mouth. " Let's hope Mr Polo shows."  
  
" He will," said Gap. " He knows where we are."  
  
" If he doesn't show Gap…. I'll kill ya." Renegade added taking his cigarette out and blowing a smoke ring.   
  
" Don't be so stupid."  
  
" I'm not stupid, I'm just watching my back. As soon as this deal is made, our business is terminated and I'm on the first shuttle to a remote planet. Like Jurai…I hear it's lovely this time of year."  
  
" The deal will be made Goku, just relax damn it." Said Gap; he walked out of the room.  
  
As Gap left, Renegade slouched over to the armchair and sat down. He put a hand in his pocket and took out a flip knife. Without moment's thought, he flung it at the door Gap was leaving. As the door closed, the knife smacked across the wooden door.  
  
" I'll relax till I get my money."  
  
******  
  
" That's the place?" asked Mallory bewildered. " For a guy like Gap I would suggest something a little lively."  
  
" Well," said Tenchi. " Got to find some cheap place to make a deal."  
  
" This place wasn't cheap before, but since Gap's been arrested, it's the cost of a nickel." Said Decoy looking through a sniper's scope. He saw Gap leaving the building and looking around. " He's obviously waiting for Mr Polo to show."  
  
" And acting entirely suspicious." Muttered Ryoko looking out to the apartment next to Decoy.  
  
The team had set up their own little apartment in an apartment block. Their black van was parked below across the street from the building; most of the equipment was laying around the room. For a mission like this, the only things needed were weapons and some recon equipment of various sources of cameras.  
  
Decoy, Tenchi, Mallory and Ryoko were all standing on the apartment balcony, which over looked Gap's meeting place. It was a simple task of observing the building before coming up with a plan. Mallory looked at her watch.  
  
" I dunno about you guys but I'm going to get come coffee." Said Mallory yawning.  
  
" I'll take decaf," said Decoy.  
  
" Regular," Ryoko added.   
  
" Same as Decoy's please." Tenchi added immediately.   
  
" Ok, ok," said Mallory putting on her jacket. She headed into the apartment and over to the door. " I'm going, I'm going. Back in five."  
  
" Sure," said Decoy watching Gap going back into the building. Mallory left the apartment. Tenchi sighed and sat down on a deck chair.  
  
" So, what's the plan?"  
  
" We see what happens." Said Decoy. " If the deal is made, we take Renegade down. Two guys in the van, the other two up here."  
  
" Who's in the van?"  
  
" You and Mallory. Mallory's an expert short-range shooter. If Renegade runs, she can use a clip of stun bullets on him. You can take Gap down if you like."  
  
" Sounds fun."  
  
" So me and you are going to be here?" asked Ryoko turning to Decoy.  
  
" Yep, your back up for Tenchi and Mallory since you can phase down there in nanoseconds. I will be on radio for Tenchi and Mallory and give them a bird's eyes view of the area."  
  
" What happens if we're discovered?" asked Tenchi.  
  
" We'll think about that if it happens. Meanwhile, when Mal's back with the coffee I want you two at the van and to stay put there."  
  
" Alright." Tenchi walked into the apartment. " Should I start to move some of our gear down to the van?"  
  
" Yeah, it will save time," said Decoy followed him in. " Take some of the weapons and some of the cameras. Short range ones like the viewscope."  
  
" Ok." Tenchi picked up a large black bag and a rucksack. He walked out of the door leaving Decoy and Ryoko on their own.  
  
" So…" said Ryoko walking into the room. "…. How long do you expect just us two to be up here?"  
  
" Oh I dunno," said Decoy opening a bag and taking out some ammo for his desert eagles. " Until Polo appears?"  
  
" And that is…"  
  
"…Around two. An hours time." Decoy continued to check the bag taking out an infrared scanner.  
  
" So what are we going to do until then?" asked Ryoko who seemed confused.  
  
" Me and you are going to stay here and keep ourselves occupied."   
  
" Occupied?" asked Ryoko nervously.  
  
" Yeah, watching the building." Ryoko paused and nodded. Decoy looked up at her. " What did you think I meant by that?"  
  
" Oh…" Ryoko thought quickly "…nothing."   
  
" You've been acting kind of weird over the past two days towards me…is there something bothering you?"  
  
" NO!" cried Ryoko immediately. " I mean…no…no there isn't anything wrong, I was just thinking about you and Alicia."  
  
" Please Ryoko," Decoy sighed turning away, opening a bag and taking out a video camera. He checked the bag for some tapes. " Drop Alicia, we're not together anymore. And I don't see myself going back to her."  
  
" I know that! Just imagining what the experience was for you." Decoy paused and looked up at Ryoko with a seemingly annoyed look.  
  
" What do you think Ryoko?" asked Decoy peeved.  
  
" Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this…" She bowed her head. She sniffed. " …I'm sorry."  
  
" Hey," said Decoy walking over to Ryoko and lifting her head up. He looked at her directly. " It isn't your fault, I guess I'm still a bit angry with the whole scam marriage thing with her but I assure you I'm not angry with you."  
  
" At least that's good to hear." Smiled Ryoko. She somehow felt something, something like when she was around Tenchi. She paused and heard footsteps. " Mallory's coming up with the coffee!"  
  
" Oh," said Decoy turning away from her and walking over to the door. Mallory opened the door coming in with two cups of coffee. " Hi."  
  
" Hey," said Mallory. " Got your coffee."  
  
" Cheers, go down where Tenchi is at the van and keep watch." Decoy said taking the cups of coffee off her.  
  
" Ok," said Mallory. " I'm on the walkie talkie if you need me."  
  
" Understood," said Decoy closing the door and walking over to Ryoko. He gave her a cup and then walked out onto the balcony. Ryoko just stood there with her cup in her hand.  
  
" This can't be happening," muttered Ryoko to herself. " Not now! When I'm so close to Tenchi! I don't believe I'm feeling this!"  
  
" Ryoko!" cried Decoy from outside. Ryoko stopped thinking. " Can you see if you can find some stun ammo for the desert eagles?"  
  
" Sure Decoy!" cried Ryoko back. She started searching through the bags starting to think once more.  
  
******  
  
" It's two O'clock," said Renegade looking at his watch holding a pistol in his left hand, sitting in a worn out arm chair. The table in front of the armchair with the drinks had an ashtray filled with cigarette butts he had been smoking.  
  
" Polo will be here, don't worry," said Gap sitting at the deal table nervously tapping his fingers on the wooden surface.  
  
" I'll give him 15 minutes, then I'll shoot you!"  
  
" Please don't! I assure you, Polo is coming." Gap squeaked.  
  
" Relax Gap, I was kidding, I like to see you squirm a little. I'll give him 30 minutes then I'll shoot you!"  
  
" Gee, that's really thoughtful of you."  
  
" Don't mock me," said Renegade taking out a cigarette and lighting it. " Besides, I hate to kill a business partner with a lovely female companion such as Bell."  
  
" Leave Bell out of this!" Gap snapped back. " She has nothing to do with the deal!"  
  
" I know but someone will have to look after her if you end up dead…I'll see to that."  
  
" And I'll see to that Polo will arrive any…" His mobile rang. He took it out. " Gap. Yes…ah ha…we're waiting, press the intercom button when you arrive at the door and I'll let you in." Gap put his phone away, he got up from his chair and over to the door.   
  
" Polo's here!"  
  
" Wow," said Renegade sarcastically. Gap left the room leaving Renegade to expect his buyer.  
  
******  
Mallory and Tenchi were sitting in the front of the van listening to the radio. Mallory was looking through the viewscope looking down each road exit from the apartment. She went left to right several times.  
  
" How long are you going to do that for Mallory?"  
  
" Until Polo shows!" Mallory answered.   
  
Tenchi shrugged knowing not to argue with the military duck. Mallory continued searching for a while and then noticed a limo driving up with the license plate reading 'M-A-P'. Mallory tapped Tenchi's shoulder.   
  
" We got limo!" cried Mallory pointing looking out of the windscreen of the van. Tenchi looked out to where she was pointing.  
  
" Tell Decoy then," said Tenchi holding his light hawk sword in his hand. Mallory nodded and turned on the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Tinplate come in…"  
  
******  
" I believe my name was Decoy," groaned Decoy over the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Screw that for a second, we got a black limo pulling up on the driveway." Mallory replied over the walkie-talkie.   
  
Decoy paused and took out the sniper's scope looking down at the street. The limo had driven up the driveway to the building and stopped. The doors opened and a group of seven human male thugs got out. They too were stylishly dressed in business suits. Ryoko looked out over from the balcony.  
  
" That guy is here," said Ryoko stating the obvious. " But I can't help think that his thugs are dressed like gimps."  
  
" Alright, show time team, observe for the time being Mallory, and don't give yourself away." Decoy added over the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Like I will!" The mallard responded turning off the walkie-talkie on her end. Decoy put the communication device on the table next to him and turned to Ryoko was also sitting in a chair on the other side of the table.  
  
" Here we go," said Decoy. " The art of criminal watching."  
  
" Yeah…" Ryoko spoke thinking about the problem in her head from earlier. " Sounds kinda fun."  
  
******  
  
" Ah Mr Polo, so good of you to come." Gap said happily from outside the room. Renegade sat on the table and listened carefully to the conversation happening outside.  
  
" Listen…" an Italian accent came in response. "…Mr Polo is an extremely busy man. You better have something good for him."  
  
" But I assure you, I do, I do Franko."  
  
" Well, stop leaving us outside and invite us in!"  
  
" Come in then, follow me."  
  
Gap walked into the room and held the door open. The seven thugs from outside walked into the room and positioned themselves around the walls with their arms folded. Renegade blinked and thought to himself that these goons were obviously acting like their boss was a king or something.   
  
Then one more human walked into the room. A tall, gray haired man limped into the room. In his left hand he held a walking cane to help him walk. He wasn't that old, from the way he looked to Renegade, his face had no signs of aging wrinkles and he did seem athletically fit. The limp was perhaps an injury. The gray haired man who was dressed more in a billionaire business suit stood in front of Renegade. There was a long silence; Gap closed the door.  
  
" So…" Renegade broke the silence. " Your Marcus Alexander Polo?"  
  
" It would seem to be," said the gray haired man. He limped over to the table and sat down. " Just because I'm gray haired and have a limp, don't assume I'm an OAP. I'm 39. Limp came from a deal a few months that went sour. I'll be walking normally in the next week or so."  
  
" Well that was the nicest piece of news I've heard all day," said Renegade taking off his black coat jacket and putting on the back of his chair. " But I prefer to withhold all polite friendly chit chat until our business deal is concluded."  
  
" Agreed," said Polo. He turned to Gap. " Do you have any drinks here in this pile of trash?"  
  
" Trash! It was a luxurious bachelor's pad until I got arrested." Said Gap. " But all I got, is a bottle of whisky and some beers."  
  
" I'll have the whisky. My boys can have the beer."  
  
" Sorry boss," one thug cut in standing next to Gap. Brown haired and with a red scar over his left cheek. " I don't drink until after 9."  
  
" Of course Franko. I'm sorry."  
  
" No problem." Said Franko scratching his hair. " It's warm outside, do you have air condition in here Gapy?"  
  
" It's Gap. Yes, I do, it's on. If you're so hot, maybe you should take off your sad fashion suit."  
  
" Are you insulting my fashion sense go between?" asked Franko taking out a knife from his jacket.  
  
" FRANKO! CALM DOWN! GAP GET US THE DRINKS!" shouted Renegade. Gap nodded and hurried over to a table on the far end of the room.  
  
" Hey…" Polo spoke with a smile. "…I like your style of ordering. I think I might like you."  
  
" Then lets cut to the chase." Said Renegade taking out a cigarette and lighting it. " I have 6 KM-7s in a warehouse in the city. They are all military factory made, 100% mint condition. Haven't been opened from the box. Along with those I have around 6 crates of weaponry such as rocket launchers, rifles, the usual military stack."  
  
" I'm impressed, how did you get a hold of those?"  
  
" I decided to use my power as a FBI agent to an advantage. I'm not with the FBI now, if you check their public website, I'm one of the top 20 most wanted men. I killed my team with one gun, and then I drove over to a military base in Tokyo who I have some favors owed and I manage to get the weapons shipped over here without fuss or customs. I hitched a ride on a plane with a fake passport and phony I.D and entered the country. And the rest is technically history."  
  
" Yeah, you come to my night club and tell me you can make a deal with Polo." Murmured Gap pouring some whisky.  
  
" Your taking big risks making this deal then," said Polo. " I guess we'll have to trust you."  
  
" Seems your going to since I'm ex-federal agent. The lowest price I said for the gear is $ 25 million dollars. No less."  
  
" I pulled a few strings and managed to get your money." Polo put a briefcase on the table and opened it. It was a laptop, turned on with a Swiss Bank account showing. " I prefer not to deal with notes rather with electronics. If I agree, a push of this button." Polo pointed to the enter key. " Will send $ 8.75 million as requested to Gap's bank account, which I believe is his 35% cut of the deal. The rest of the money, $ 16.25 million will go into your account. Everything is done as you have requested earlier."  
  
" Well…" chuckled Renegade. "…He's my kind of client Gap. I believe you need to see the gear am I right?"  
  
" Yes, you are." Said Polo. " Where's the warehouse?"  
  
" On a local pier, I will call you this evening around 7pm with the location to the pier. You will then meet me tomorrow night at that time to conclude our deal."  
  
" Perfect." Polo smiled.  
  
" Indeed," said Renegade. Gap came over with glasses of whisky and gave one to Renegade and then Polo. They toasted the deal by clinging glasses. " To making a powerful gangster more powerful."  
  
" And setting an ex agent on the road to easy living." Polo replied.  
  
" I don't know about you guys but I'm going outside to get some fresh air."  
  
" Be back shortly Franko, I want you to finalize the payments." Polo mentioned as Franko walked out.  
  
******  
  
" How long have they been in there?" asked Ryoko sitting next to Decoy.  
  
" Around twenty minutes," Decoy said sitting on his chair watching the building. " I hate these types of stakeouts."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" Because they get boring and they waste your time sometimes." Decoy drank some of his coffee. " Anyway, anything new with you?"  
  
" Me…oh…no, not really. Why do you ask?"  
  
" I was just wondering if Tenchi had asked either you or Ayeka out."  
  
" Nope, he's been busy with his Jurai training still or these missions."  
  
" I guess so."  
  
" So…how were your six weeks vacation for you?"  
  
" Dull, boring and at least half of the weeks I stayed in my quarters not doing anything but stare at the ceiling. Trying to shove out any ideas of the Royal Acorn family and their shameful excuses for the sham wedding to Alicia."  
  
" Did you speak to Alicia throughout?"  
  
" No. Didn't want to."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" I guess I got too pissed off with the family to even think about it."  
  
" Yeah, I kinda get pissed off when Ayeka gets to be with Tenchi all the time."  
  
" I can sense you really love him," said Decoy leaned back on his chair. " But if anything did bloom, I would suggest that before you get married, make sure the royal family don't try to conspire against you like they did me."  
  
" I will, trust me." Ryoko nodded. " I guess people are finding it hard to trust these former criminals. You a former terrorist…"  
  
"…And you a former space pirate under the influence of a relic destroyer."  
  
" Yeah." Sighed Ryoko. " I guess your only here cause of your brother."  
  
" Not really, but things between me and him haven't always been nice."  
  
" How?"  
  
" I've done or two things that made him done stuff…. and I've suffered for it."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" I rather not say." Decoy answered defusing the subject. Ryoko paused and looked away.  
  
" Decoy…do you ever think you're going to find someone else after Alicia."  
  
" I've never thought about it, but I guess my only answer to that would be no. I've been married for around 5 years, unofficially, and I can't really compare myself to anyone as a suitable match for me now. All I can think is that I should remain single. Better for others."  
  
" I think one or two people at base might like ya a lot."   
  
" Really, who?" asked Decoy interested looking at Ryoko. She looked back at him and then thought.  
  
" I can't remember, so many silly girls tales of crushes." She laughed. " At least me and you are a like."  
  
" How exactly?"  
  
" I guess we're trying to find acceptance from the crimes of our past."  
  
" Yeah," Decoy smiled. " I believer your right there." He remembered something. " Oh, by the way, I wanted to thank you…"  
  
"…About last night. It was no problem I was just looking out for you."  
  
" No…when me and Alicia split and you helped me when I was in distress over the whole thing. I'm grateful someone cared about me then." He took Ryoko's hand and held it.  
  
" Oh…" Ryoko paused, feeling the emotion inside her rise up, just like the emotions for Tenchi. "…No problem Decoy…I got to admit something…."  
  
"…Decoy!" shouted Mallory over the walkie-talkie. " Fashion thug with scar on left cheek standing outside the front door of the building."  
  
" Excuse me Ryoko," he removed his hand and looked out through the sniper's scope to see Franko looking around. " He hasn't noticed us Mallory, so I would be easy for the time being. Just don't make any scenes."  
  
" Yeah sure," said Mallory turning off the walkie-talkie. Decoy sighed and put his walkie-talkie away.  
  
" At last something's happened Ryoko…" Decoy turned to face her and suddenly out of nowhere. Ryoko leaned over to him and kissed him. The kiss was long; Decoy just remained still as she kissed him. 


	6. All hell breaks loose in the shopping di...

" That guy bothers me," Tenchi muttered looking out at Franko. Mallory was cleaning her puck launcher. He turned to Mallory. " He seems likes he's just scouting around."  
  
" Yeah, well, let him scout around, he's not going to find anything suspicious about us in a black van across the road from him." Mallory said calmly. " Relax, if his fashion sense is as dumb as his brain, I doubt he'll be…"  
  
"…. Excuse me…" a voice said. Tenchi turned to his window and saw Franko standing there. "…I was just wondering, do you know where the nearest gas station is, our limo over there is low on fuel and I hate to be driving around town when my boss gets angry."  
  
" F-f-f-fuel?" asked Tenchi absolutely shocked. Mallory looked at Franko, her jaw dropped.  
  
" Yeah, petrol…"  
  
" OH!" cried Mallory for some reason. She slapped her head. " PETROL! Of course, there's a gas station up the road from here with a 7-11. You can't miss it."  
  
" Thanks," Franko said. He looked at the puck launcher and then noticed the cameras. " What are you two doing here?"  
  
" Oh, we're…."  
  
"…. Lost!" cried Tenchi, he waved his arms about. " Where's the nearest shopping center?"  
  
" Oh, that's up the road…" Franko then saw Tenchi's universal Nation's badge in the inside of his jacket as Tenchi's arms moved frantically. Franko nodded. "…I hope that helps. I've got to go now."  
  
" Yeah! Go!" cried Mallory. Franko nodded once, turn and ran towards the building.  
  
" SHIT!" screamed Tenchi and Mallory together.  
  
  
*******  
Meanwhile back in the apartment looking over the building, Ryoko was still latched onto Decoy kissing. With at least two minutes gone, Ryoko slowly broke the kiss; she was blushing and looked embarrassed. Decoy sat there blinking.  
  
" Could you…um…" Decoy started to say thinking of the words but hesitating. "…Explain…why you just kissed me Ryoko?"   
  
" Well…I…err…" Ryoko said slowly. She wasn't thinking; everything that just happened just went so fast. She was frustrating to find the words and also blushing at the same time. Decoy had no real idea what she was up to.  
  
" Ryoko?" asked Decoy trying to get her attention.  
  
" THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" shouted Mallory over the radio. Decoy looked at Ryoko who was now very quiet and looking down at the ground thinking. He took out the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Stop them from leaving," Decoy immediately said to Mallory. He turned off the walkie-talkie and got up from his chair, into the apartment and headed to the door. " We'll talk about this later Ryoko."  
  
" About what?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" I think I don't need to remind ourselves since it just happened." Said Decoy quickly. He opened the door. " Come on, we need to get moving."  
  
******  
  
" Boss!" shouted Franko running into the negotiating room. " We got company!"  
  
" WHAT?" shouted Renegade and Gap together.  
  
" Yeah…a girl duck thing and a guy." Said Franko thinking.  
  
" SHIT IT'S THOSE FUCKING UNIVERSAL AGENTS," shouted Renegade. Polo grabbed the briefcase and got up from the table. " Where the fuck do you think your going?"  
  
" Out of here before we all get arrested!" cried Polo. Gap stood there panicking.   
  
" There's a backdoor passage in the closet." Cried Gap running across the room to a broken down closet. He opened the door, took out a key and put it in a hole in the back of the closet. The back opened out to reveal a ladder going down a hole. Renegade and Polo looked at each other.   
  
"Brilliant!" shouted Renegade to Gap. Gap paused and turned around, he shook his head and got onto the ladder. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
" I'm not going back to jail!" shouted Gap. He started to close the closet door. " You wanted to make the deal! It's your problem!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
" I'M FUCKING GOING TO KILL THAT WORM!" shouted Renegade putting his coat on and taking out a pistol from a pocket and cocking the trigger.  
  
" We'll kill him later," Polo shouted. " We've got to escape now or we're both going to jail!"  
  
" Franko!" cried Renegade grabbing him. " How many are there?"  
  
" Just two; I think."  
  
" Perfect! Franko, get your boss out of here, I'll deal with the party poopers." Said Renegade walking out of the negotiation room. " I'll contact you later!"   
  
******  
  
" This is the Universal Nations," Tenchi shouted through the van speaker sitting in the driver's seat. The van had blocked the driveway so Polo and Gap's car couldn't get out of the building. Mallory sat next to him watching the front door. " Come out, with your hands up and behind your head."  
  
" Come on Decoy, we need some damn support," cried Mallory over the walkie-talkie.  
  
" We're on our way, just make sure Renegade doesn't escape."  
  
" Alright," said Mallory throwing the walkie-talkie behind her. Tenchi saw the door opening.  
  
" The door's opening," Tenchi cried pointing at it. The door had fully opened and Renegade came walking out with his hands behind his head. He turned on the speaker. " Lay down on the ground!" Renegade didn't move. " He isn't responding."  
  
" Shit," said Mallory. " Don't make me do it to him by force."  
  
" Ok," said Tenchi turning back to the speaker. " Lay down on the ground or we will force you down on to the…." Renegade took out an automatic pistol. "…..GUN!"  
  
" Huh?" yelped Mallory looking at Renegade pointing the gun at the van. Renegade cocked the gun.  
  
" DUCK!" shouted Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi hit the floor of the van pulling Mallory with him; at the same time Renegade fired his pistol; several bullets smacked the windshield shattering it throwing glass over Tenchi and Mallory. Renegade threw the gun to the ground and took out a grenade. He jogged over to the van; pulled the pin and threw it into the van via the broken windshield. Tenchi and Mallory quickly got out of the van.  
  
" RUN!" shouted Mallory and Tenchi together as they started running away from the van. The van exploded catapulting the two into a nearby hedge. The van was thrown into the air and landed on it's back on flames, it had cleared the driveway.  
  
Polo and his bodyguards hurried out of the villa and dived into the limo; it was quickly turned on and driven recklessly out of the driveway and out of sight. Renegade watched the car drive off and then started to walk away from the building and the smoking van. Tenchi crawled out of the bushes dragging Mallory behind him. They were both in some pain. Tenchi saw Decoy and Ryoko running out of the apartment block.  
  
" What the fuck happened here?" asked Decoy blinking at the blown up van and Polo's missing limo. Ryoko saw Tenchi and Mallory in the bush.   
  
" Oh shit," shouted Ryoko pointing over to the bush where Tenchi and Mallory were. They hurried over and helped them up. " Are you guys ok.  
  
" We're fine Ryoko, thank you" coughed Tenchi. He pointed over to where Renegade was walking away. " HE'S GETTING AWAY!"  
  
" What?" asked Decoy looking towards where Renegade was walking off. Renegade noticed them and started to speed up his walking. Decoy took out his desert eagle. " Oh hell no! I'm going after him!"  
  
" I'm coming too," Ryoko added.  
  
" No, you help Tenchi and Mallory."  
  
" We're fine," coughed Mallory covered in mud and ash from the hedge and blown up van. " You two go after him."  
  
" Understood," said Decoy. He turned to Ryoko. " Come on!" The two started running after Renegade. Renegade saw them and started spiriting off down the street towards the center of the city and the shopping district. Decoy and Ryoko started spiriting after him at top pace.  
  
Renegade quickly made his way along the sidewalk, diving in and out of people walking to and from the shops. Hastily running behind them was Decoy and Ryoko. Renegade took out from under his coat two uzis and shot them in the air. The crowd of people around him panicked and started running away from him in fear and panic. The fleeing crowds were running at Decoy and Ryoko who was pushing them out of the way. Decoy grabbed Ryoko's arm.  
  
" Excuse me coming through!" shouted Decoy weaving himself in and out of the people traffic pulling Ryoko along.   
  
When Decoy saw Renegade in a clear range with the uzis; he aimed his gun at Renegade's hand, making sure not to hit anyone, he pulled the trigger. The Uzi in Renegade's right hand shot out of his hand into the road; a bus was driving towards it unaware of the events going on. Renegade gave a angry look to Decoy and ran into the road; the bus was inches away. Renegade spirited across, picked up the Uzi and leaped out of the way of the bus, seconds before it hit him. The bus screeched to a stop while Renegade landed on the pavement and continued to run; this time into a department store.  
  
" Where did he go?" asked Decoy looking around as the bus stopped. He jogged to the front of the bus where he thought Renegade was. He didn't see him. " We've lost him."  
  
" We haven't!" shouted Ryoko jumping on to the top of the bus and pointing to the department store; Renegade was hurrying himself into. Without hesitation, Decoy ran after Renegade. Ryoko jumped off the bus and followed.   
  
At the main entrance of the store, Renegade stopped at the department map and gave a quick look at it. Searching for an exit. He then noticed Decoy and Ryoko making their way through the crowd of shoppers coming in and out.   
  
" DAMN IT!" shouted Renegade darting off into the bedroom department. Decoy spotted him.  
  
" I'll go after him," said Decoy pointing at him. " Ryoko! Try and find a way of cutting him off."  
  
" I'll try," said Ryoko running off in a different direction to Renegade.   
  
Decoy spirited across the bedroom department, seeing Renegade weave in and out of the way of numerous beds. Seeing the point of distraction of changing paths; Decoy leaped up on to the beds and jumped from one to another catching up with Renegade. But before he could get any closer; Renegade spun around and unpinned a grenade. He threw it at Decoy who caught it.  
  
" JESUS…" screamed Decoy throwing the grenade behind him and jumping to the floor and laying down.   
  
It exploded behind him, sending three beds up in the air and back down again on fire. Coughing smoke, Decoy looked up to see Renegade running off towards the lifts through the clothing section. Ryoko then appeared and kicked him in the side of the face from the right.   
  
Upon impact Renegade skidded to the left, smacked himself into a wall and stood there. Immediately Ryoko followed on to grab him; Renegade back flipped over Ryoko and kicked her into the wall; he then grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her neck, in a position to snap it like a twig. Decoy had got to his feet and had his Desert Eagles pointing at him.  
  
" STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted Decoy at Renegade. " Let the girl go."  
  
" NO! shouted Renegade pushing the lift button.   
  
He squeezed his grip on Ryoko's neck. She couldn't breathe. There was a long pause between Decoy and Renegade. The lift doors opened and Renegade walked backwards and into the lift with Ryoko still attached. He pressed a button and immediately threw Ryoko at Decoy. She fell onto him and the two fell backwards. Decoy and Ryoko gave a short pause to each other; Ryoko laying on top of Decoy. Breaking the unease of their position, Decoy sat up to look at the lift. Renegade was smiling as the lift doors closed.  
  
" Where's he going?" asked Ryoko. Decoy scanned the lift with his bionic eye; it read 'Lift Ascending to Roof Level.'  
  
" The Roof!" shouted Decoy. He turned to a clerk. " Is there another access to the roof apart from the lift."  
  
" Um…I think, you could take like…the stairs." Muttered the Clerk pointing to the stairs by the lifts.  
  
" Brilliant," said Decoy getting up and starting to run up them.   
  
" Hey wait up!" shouted Ryoko floating after him.  
  
*******  
Decoy kicked the door down to the rooftop and ran out. Ryoko phased into sight behind him. They looked around the deserted rooftop, then Decoy saw Renegade standing with his back to them on the other side by a fire exit ladder.  
  
" Stop right there!" shouted Decoy aiming his gun at the back of Renegade's head. " You're caught!"  
  
" Wasn't that a little easy?" asked Ryoko.   
  
" Easy or not," said Decoy still having his gun aimed at Renegade's head. " I've fed of up running! Right, Renegade, put your weapons down on the ground where I can see them!"  
  
" I'm not hiding anything," said Renegade with his back to Decoy and Ryoko. " I haven't got anything on me."  
  
" Don't bullshit me now!" shouted Decoy. " Put those uzis down on the ground now!"  
  
" You're the boss," said Renegade taking out his uzis and throwing it behind him. He kept his arms up in the air.   
  
" Turn around!" said Decoy. Renegade quickly complied and turned to face the former terrorist and the former space pirate demon. " Much better. At least you don't mess around like before in the shop."  
  
" That's because they haven't stabbed you before!" smiled Renegade. He stamped his foot and a small pocketknife shot up into the palm of his left hand. He then threw it at Decoy. Ryoko was the only one who saw it coming.  
  
" GET DOWN!" screamed Ryoko jumping on to Decoy and sending the two crashing to the ground, the knife flung past Decoy and ripped some of Ryoko's jacket her shoulder.  
  
Ryoko who had her eyes closed opened them. She was laying on top of Decoy yet again. For a second time; Decoy just laid there underneath still looking a little confused and uncomfortable. Quickly, she then remembered what she had already done in the apartment. She quickly rolled off. Renegade took off his black coat as Decoy and Ryoko got up.  
  
" You really have to get involved with my business," said Renegade throwing his coat to the floor.   
  
Underneath he wore a black t-shirt with a black set of jeans. More noticeable was the weapon hostlers around his chest with various pistols attached.   
  
" But no one else is going to fuck it up now for me!" snarled Renegade.  
  
" You ok?" asked Decoy to Ryoko who was looking at her black jacket.  
  
" It's just a rip on my favourite jacket," said Ryoko sighing. She and Decoy then looked at Renegade. " I guess we better take care of him."  
  
" Correction, I'll be taking care of you!" snarled Renegade. He then charged forward and started to throw a punch at Decoy.  
  
Decoy blocked the punch and tried to roundhouse kick the Japanese arms dealer, he only ducked the sweeping kick and then upper cutted Decoy in his chest with a right fist. Straight away Decoy, winded, stumbled and dropped to one knee. Renegade wanted to finish him quick and took out another pistol. Ryoko suddenly flew forward towards him.  
  
Renegade quickly hit the floor and Ryoko sailed over him. Ryoko suddenly stopped once she had flew over him and charged back to land a dropping kick on to his back. Renegade, from laying on the ground, flipped up into a crouching state and then back flipped in front of Ryoko. As Ryoko missed her attack as Renegade was in mid air.   
  
However, she didn't see Renegade's feet coming down from above striking her in the face. She fell back against the brick wall that surrounded the stairway to the roof, trying to regain some energy. Renegade spun around and then kicked her in the chest; following it by place his right foot to her neck and pushing against it making it hard for Ryoko to breathe. While the poor girl struggled to catch any oxygen, Renegade remained standing there, with his right leg in the air with the foot on Ryoko's neck.  
  
" What's the matter?" asked Renegade. " Run out of air for a second time?" He then noticed someone behind him and then back punched who it was behind him. It was Decoy; and Renegade just landed a punch in his face.   
  
Decoy then stood there dazed. The fired up Renegade then pulled off an impossible move, he spun around with the right leg in the air and kicked Decoy right across the face. But he then followed it up by spinning his left leg around and kicking the former terrorist again across the face. Decoy fell spinning to the floor while Ryoko just collapsed off the wall. The two hit the floor at the same time and Renegade just stood there. He noticed he still had his pistol in his right hand and remembered what he was doing. He quickly aimed it at Decoy, he was laying on his back completely whacked out. He smiled.  
  
" Told you I could take care of you." Said Renegade. Then someone dropped kicked him in the back. Renegade stumbled forward and looked behind him. Ryoko, who was still catching her breathe back, stood there.   
  
" What's the matter now?" asked Renegade. " Don't like me shooting your boyfriend?"  
  
" HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Ryoko. She fired at plasma beam at Renegade. " I just don't like your type!" Renegade tilted his head to the left and the beam shot past him and hit the wall of the rooftop.   
  
Ryoko tried to fire another one. But she couldn't, the lack of air she had made it hard for her to concentrate on using her gem powers. Renegade, just stood there with an eyebrow raised.  
  
" You don't learn much do you?" asked Renegade.  
  
" And what are you going to teach me?" asked Ryoko. " How more fun it is going to kick your butt."  
  
" Yeah, right!" moaned Renegade. He ran towards Ryoko, jumped into the air.   
  
With his knees bent he planted his two feet on Ryoko's chest, then he stretched the legs out and pushed Ryoko away from him. The force of the push was huge and Ryoko flew back against the wall. Renegade flipped in mid air and stood back on the ground in front of Ryoko who just laid there out of energy. Feeling a tug on his leg, Renegade saw Decoy grabbing onto his leg. While Decoy was getting up, Renegade kicked Decoy again in the face, below the chin. Decoy fell back; he quickly rolled backwards and got up to his feet.  
  
Decoy lashed out, grabbing Renegade's shoulders, kicked Renegade in the stomach with his left leg, while Renegade was winded, he kicked him again, and again, and again, until Renegade just stood there swinging slowly, nearly about to hit the floor.   
  
Decoy came in for the knockout punch with his right fist, then Renegade struck. Renegade, out of nowhere, grabbed Decoy's right arm and threw him over his shoulder. Still holding onto the arm, he then dropped an elbow on to Decoy's stomach pinning him down on the ground. He then, yet still holding on the arm, flipped backwards and then forwards, head butting Decoy in the stomach. He then let go of Decoy's arm and forward roll off Decoy. He got up whipped out his pistol again, aimed it at Decoy's face; and pulled the trigger firing the gun at him.   
  
BANG  
  
There was a pause, Decoy didn't know if he was shot or not. He didn't see a wound on him, then he saw some smoke coming off the left side of his face. His mask had been pierced; quickly he removed the mask, and found the bullet had bounced off his metal plate. Renegade standing there, just smiled and put the gun away.  
  
" Luck is on your side, but it won't be, the next time we meet!" said Renegade. He turned around to see Ryoko charging back at him. " Oh fuck off!".   
  
He spun around 360 degrees and lifted his left leg up in the air. Ryoko hit the leg at full speed and fell down on to the floor. She was still awake, breathing heavily and winded again.   
  
" Take a tip from your friend and know when you're beaten!" said Renegade.  
  
He picked up the uzis off the floor along with his coat and walked over to the fire exit ladder. He started climbing down the ladder and out of sight. Decoy got up and crawled over to Ryoko, sitting her up. She was still awake, but she had taken quite a beaten.  
  
" You alright?" asked Decoy. Ryoko groaned.  
  
" I'm just fine Decoy, I liked getting my ass kicked by stupid Japanese arms dealers when I can't use my gem power to their full potential." Groaned Ryoko angrily. Decoy gave a quick smile to her and helped sat her up. " Are we going after him again?"  
  
" No," Muttered Decoy. " I think we're too beaten up for this anyway."  
  
" You could say that again." Ryoko sighed. Decoy noticed some dirt on her left cheek, most likely from Renegade's foot when he kicked her.   
  
" Your dirty, here let me help," said Decoy brushing the dirt off. Ryoko paused and didn't reply as he rubbed the dirt off her face. Decoy just looked at her. Ryoko was quite speechless, this was the last thing she had expected from a man she just kissed for no real apparent reason, so she thought. Unable to control herself, Ryoko gave a short blush. Decoy blinked.  
  
" You ok?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Yeah…I've alright said I was fine," said Ryoko. She stood up and gave out her hand to Decoy. " Come on, we better see on Mallory and Tenchi."  
  
" Guess so," said Decoy taking her hand and being pulled to his feet. " And you can explain to me that kiss."  
  
" Don't ask Decoy, please, it was just a mistake!" snapped Ryoko. She hurried on in front of him, a few paces. It kept like that until they rejoined with the others.  
  
****** 


	7. Aftermath

" So, Renegade got away." Said Lem sitting at his desk in his office; he had been there for most of the day dealing with paperwork over peace deals with planets such as Puckworld.  
  
" I'm afraid so Lem," said Decoy. " He took me and Ryoko out in hand to hand combat and hurried off as we tried to come to our senses."  
  
" Shit." Lem reacted lying back on his chair. " Well, one thing is for sure, Gap's old buddy gang Polo is in on a deal with him…."  
  
"…And thanks to this little fiasco it might be off." Said a voice behind Decoy. Decoy and Lem looked at each other with disapproving looks. Commander Captain Ian walked into Lem's office, dressed up for a government meeting; clearly something drew his attention to the office.  
  
" I thought you let me have complete control of this operation." Said Lem looking at his boss with a glum face.  
  
" I have it's just it's not every day you tune into the news to see the story 'Manic in the shops.' With store security footage showing Decoy and his team getting whipped by A FBI AGENT!" shouted Ian.  
  
" I'm sorry Ian," said Decoy. " I thought our orders was to arrest him, me and the team attempted that."  
  
" While risking innocent lives in the process." Said Ian. " This is not a good image for the Universal Nations."  
  
" So your taking your brother off the leading job then?" asked Lem.  
  
" No."  
  
" What?" asked Decoy and Lem together.  
  
" Well, I have faith in my own brother, if he clears the situation up by arresting Renegade then I have no problems. There were no friendly causalities from the incident so you're lucky."  
  
" Thank you Ian," said Decoy as Ian walked out. " Clem…"  
  
" Huh?" asked Clem sitting in the corner reading a newspaper. He had been there but not noticed. " Yeah?"  
  
" How are Tenchi and Mallory?"  
  
" Bumps, bruises, they're fine. Give them a few painkillers and their back on the roster."  
  
" Good cause we're heading back to Gap's place right…"  
  
" Your team has been given the night off." Lem interrupted.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'll take a group to Gap's club tonight, if he's there. We'll take him in, if not we'll try his house."   
  
" You and your team had a lot of action today. Take the night off; Tenchi and Mallory are in the medical lab getting check through by Washu just to double make sure their fit. They'll should be able to go out later on tonight. Their injuries aren't serious." Said Clem. " I believe that just leaves you and Miss Ryoko on clean bill of health. Well expect for Ryoko who seems to be going through emotional troubles."  
  
" Why?" asked Decoy.  
  
" She's on the roof."  
  
" How do you know Clem?"  
  
" Cause I go to the roof to have a puff on my pipe and she was sitting on the ledge talking to herself."  
  
" Anything happen to her today?" asked Lem.  
  
" No, no," said Decoy quickly. " She's just a little pissed that she got beaten up today."  
  
" I see." Said Lem. " Go and talk to her, that might help."  
  
" I will," said Decoy hurrying out of the office quickly leaving the two lemmings.  
  
" Want to go and see how long it takes Washu to stick a vitamin shot into Tenchi and Mallory?" asked Clem.  
  
" NO!" cried Lem.  
  
  
*******  
  
" Why on earth did you kiss him Ryoko? Why? Why? Why?" asked Ryoko to herself.  
  
She looked out to see the skyline of the city. It was very quiet and free for Ryoko to think.   
  
" Why did I kiss a man who's completely different to Tenchi? Tenchi's everything I want. Why would you do such a silly thing as to kiss Decoy?"  
  
Ryoko sighed and laid back on the ground to look at the clouds sailing over the Universal Nations building. This was the first real time her heart felt complex, ever since the mission she had true feelings of love for Tenchi, with the events surrounding Decoy, she had managed to build emotions up for him. Ryoko never saw this coming.  
  
" Maybe I'm just going a little mad," said Ryoko to herself. " I mean…I haven't tried to put some moves on Tenchi for a while….no…that's wrong! Maybe I've got too attached to Decoy due to the problems of him and Alicia and…shit….I've fallen for him as well." She put a hand over her face closing her eyes. " Damn it I know what Tenchi feels when he's got me and Ayeka fighting over him."  
  
" Strange…" a voice muttered. "…I don't recall me and Tenchi fighting for you." Ryoko removed her hand and sat up. Decoy was standing over her looking down. " Clem told me you were here."  
  
" Damn that stupid bastard professor," Ryoko groaned. She turned away from Decoy. " I thought I told you not to talk me about today!"  
  
" You did," said Decoy walking to the side of Ryoko and sitting down. " But I think I'm a little embarrassed as much as you are."  
  
" Yeah right! You weren't the one who made the kiss happen. I did!"  
  
" But something's got to be behind this action. I mean, it wasn't you fell in love with me just like that today…" He paused. "…but it seems from what you just said, you care about me a lot. Just like you care about Tenchi."  
  
" You listened in to me talking to myself?" snapped Ryoko angrily. Decoy grinned and shrugged.  
  
" Only from the part about the damn it and the feeling bit."  
  
" Yeah right!" snarled Ryoko. The two sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
" You should have just told me if you were getting feelings for me."  
  
" I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS LIKE THAT FOR YOU!" Ryoko shouted trying to protect herself from him and the kiss in the apartment.  
  
" Then why kiss me Ryoko? WHY?" asked Decoy. " I'm not a Tenchi look a like."  
  
" Oh I don't know!" cried Ryoko burying her head into her hands. " I guess my emotions are strong."  
  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Decoy put his hand on her shoulder. " Actually I'm flattered that you feel for me like that but to tell you the truth…I wasn't thinking about having another relationship…that was if you wanted to start one with me…which you probably don't."  
  
" I didn't." sniffed Ryoko. Decoy looked at her.  
  
" You're crying." He pulled her head from her hands and looked at her face.   
  
A tear was rolling down her cheek. He sighed and wiped off with his finger.   
  
" Listen…I think we were both surprised what happen…let's forget about it. We were the only ones in the apartment, it wasn't like Tenchi or Mallory were there."  
  
" That sounds like a good idea." Sniffed Ryoko.  
  
" How about, we go out for a drink. Lem's given everyone the night off, me, you, Tenchi and Mallory go out and get some drinks have some fun. Take our minds off the whole mission."  
  
" That sounds fun." Smiled Ryoko. Decoy smiled.  
  
" Still friends?"  
  
" Always," Ryoko smiled. She hugged him. The two got up from the floor. " I'm going to get change before we go out. Ok?"  
  
" Sure, I got some things to do myself. I've got to check up on Tenchi and Mallory."  
  
" Alright," said Ryoko. She walked off towards the stairs. " See ya later tinplate." Decoy flinched.   
  
" I hate that name," he sighed to himself as Ryoko walked off.  
  
******  
  
" You guys are lucky," said Clem looking at the medical reports. " If you were any nearer that van when it exploded, you might have been out for weeks."  
  
" Yeah right, I'll always come back for more," groaned Mallory taking a painkiller. Clem raised an eyebrow at the mallard and shrugged.  
  
" I can't argue with the military duck so easily." Said Clem. He walked over to Mallory and put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it.  
  
" AH! SHIT! THAT PLACE IS STILL SORE DAMN IT!" screamed Mallory.  
  
" Then I suggest you follow our advice Miss McMallard," said Washu typing on a computer. " Keep the bandage on your arm on until the morning."  
  
" Alright," sulked Mallory sliding off the medical bed with a bandage over her arm. She looked over at Tenchi who was sitting on the bed with an ice pack to his head. " At least you had it better."  
  
" My head went flying into a bush," groaned Tenchi. Decoy walked into the medical bay.   
  
" Hey Decoy."  
  
" Hey guys, professors…how are they hanging?" asked Decoy folding his arms.  
  
" We're fine Decoy," said Mallory. " We're able to kick that guy's ass for blowing up our van."  
  
" Yeah right, Clem's touched one of your wounds already hasn't he?" asked Decoy. Mallory bowed her head and nodded.   
  
" You know Lord Tenchi," Ayeka adding another ice pack to Tenchi's head covering his bruise. " Perhaps you should take a medical leave on this mission…I'll take care of you."  
  
" Ayeka back off," groaned Decoy rolling his eyes up. " They're fine and if they want to they'll stay on the mission. Right guys?"  
  
" Yeah," Mallory and Tenchi responded.   
  
" Good, anyway, Lem has given us the night off which means, I'm buying drinks." Said Decoy smiling.   
  
" Cool," said Mallory. " I'm up for that."  
  
" Me too," said Tenchi. He took the ice pack off his head and gave it to Ayeka. " Thank you."  
  
" Your welcome," said Ayeka putting the ice pack away.  
  
" Give me a few minutes guys and I'll be ready to go," said Decoy. Mallory and Tenchi nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
" Oh Ayeka," said Clem. " Could you help me put some of the gear back in the lab? If we finish quickly we can join them at the bar."  
  
" Of course Professor Clem," Ayeka nodded. Clem and Ayeka walked out of the lab leaving Washu and Decoy on their own.  
  
" So…" Washu starting to speak. "…you and Ryoko had a little fun today."  
  
" Huh?" asked Decoy confused. Washu turned to look at him.  
  
" You two got pretty beat up by this guy."  
  
" Oh," Decoy said with a sigh of relief. " Yeah, the guy's good. Made Ryoko a little pissed."  
  
" She was pissed that she spent time up on the roof by herself. That's normally not like Ryoko. Did something happen to her?"  
  
" No," Decoy immediately replied. " Nothing, I talked to her. She's ok now I guess."  
  
" Really," said Washu questioning him. " Anything else you like to tell me?"  
  
" No why?"  
  
" It's not quite what I read from Ryoko's mind. You do know we're linked."  
  
" Yeah so?"  
  
" I kinda read she had romance problems. Seemed her feelings for people are mixed up. Any ideas?"  
  
" I don't know. She's had a hard day, especially with the fight with Renegade. I'm sure she'll clear up."  
  
" I hope so," said Washu turned around and continued typing. " By the way, do you need your bionic eye checked during this week? Just to make sure it's functioning properly."  
  
" No, I'm fine," said Decoy adjusting his tie. He looked at his watch. " I better get off now, the others might be waiting to go out now."  
  
" Alright, I'll catch ya later," Washu remarked as Decoy walked out.  
  
*******  
  
It was evening, around 7pm. Gap had yet to return to his house and Bell had just come out of the shower. The time was near to head to the club and prepare to do work. But Bell hadn't seen Gap come back, she was worried.  
  
" It's 7," Bell spoke to herself looking at the clock in hers and Gap's bedroom. She had a towel wrapped around her covering her from the chest down to the knees. " Where's Gap? I know, I'll call the club, he might be in."  
  
Bell took off her towel and slipped into a dressing gown. She tied the silk lace around the waist of the gown into a tight bow and walked out of the bedroom. On the landing, she picked up a cordless telephone on the table by a set of stairs and dialed a number. While she waited for it to answer she walked downstairs.  
  
" Hello?" asked Bell stopping on the stairs. " It's Bell, I was wondering if Gap called into work from his meeting today?…I see. He isn't there. It's no problem, I'm just worried about him and his deals."   
  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Bell looked towards it.  
  
" I think he's here now, don't worry. I'll see you later." She turned off the phone and hurried over to the door.   
  
The knocking continued until she'd open it. The look on her face before she opened the door was happiness that Gap had returned. But when she saw who was behind the door, she had lost her smiled.  
  
" What are you doing here?" asked Bell. " Where's Gap?"  
  
" Gap ran out," said the person coming in, pushing Bell back and shutting the door. " I had some unfinished business to deal with your coward boyfriend."  
  
" What happened to the deal? Did you make it."  
  
" I made it, expected for one or two complicated matters." The person walked up to Bell and softly ran a finger over her cheek. " Don't you worry now babe, Renegade's here. Your safe and sound with me until Gap finds his way back." 


	8. Risks of the game of Love and Sex

" You usually drink down your drinks the moment you get them." Tenchi said sitting next to Ryoko at the Universal Nations Bar, which was delightfully located in the base. Ryoko was wearing a black jacket with a dark yellow top underneath along with some jeans.   
  
" Something up?" asked Tenchi again trying to get Ryoko's attention.  
  
" No Tenchi," smiled Ryoko running a finger along the rim of her glass of sake. " I'm fine, really."  
  
" I guess we're all a little upset about what happened today," said Tenchi. " I shouldn't worry about it now, we're all in the same boat. Tomorrow we'll find the guy."  
  
" I hope your right Tenchi," Ryoko replied. Tenchi nodded.   
  
" I'll be back in a moment Ryoko, I'm going to see what Mallory is drinking. She's playing pool with Clem over the other side of the room."  
  
" Alright," said Ryoko watching Tenchi walk off. She sighed.  
  
" Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Decoy coming out of nowhere sitting down on a stool next to her. He had taken off his tie and was now only wearing his gray business suit and white shirt.  
  
" AH!" jumped Ryoko. She looked at Decoy with a shocked look on her face. She shook it off and smiled. " No, not at all."  
  
" Thanks." Decoy turned to the bartender. " Moe, a ginger ale please, with ice."  
  
" Ya got it Decoy," said the bartender getting the drink from behind the bar.  
  
" So how are you now? Feeling a little better?" asked Decoy looking at Ryoko.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm still angry at getting beat today." Said Ryoko taking a drink from her glass. Moe put a glass of ginger ale on the counter filled with ice.  
  
" Thanks Moe, add it to the tab," said Decoy. He picked his drink up and drank it down.  
  
" Whoa," Ryoko cried. " You should keep steady."  
  
" No need, ginger ale has no alcohol in it. Well…at least the Sweeps brand. Moe, get me another."  
  
" Ok," said Moe getting the same drink for Decoy.  
  
" I have to admit, you do lead a rather weird lifestyle Decoy." Ryoko added.  
  
" Really? How come?"  
  
" Well, you got a confusing past, a complex life, and some weird drinking habits."  
  
" I never drink alcohol on missions," said Decoy. " I might loose control and end up drunk. A thing which I may add you do several times."  
  
" Do not."  
  
" Do too. Last month you drank twenty bottles of beer and confessed to a pool table that you were a good little girl at school."  
  
" I don't remember it," Ryoko turned to Moe. " Did I?"  
  
" Yeah…you kinda did," Moe replied. Ryoko frowned and slapped herself.  
  
" Never ever drink on happy hour."  
  
" Relax, Ayeka was more funnier when she was drunk." Said Decoy giving a short laugh.   
  
" She mistook Clem for Father Christmas and asked for a Tenchi Pony."  
  
" Yeah, she does get weird after she drinks." Ryoko laughed. She sighed. " I miss those days back at Tenchi's home."  
  
" You're here now, with all your friends so I shouldn't worry about it."  
  
" So peaceful and quiet and nothing else really to do but to have fun with Tenchi."  
  
" Before I was given the 2nd in command job of the team, I was at Castle Acorn on Mobius spending time with Alicia." Ryoko paused.  
  
" You sound like you've gotten over Alicia now."  
  
" Yeah, but I miss the fun we had," said Decoy giving a sigh. " I guess things will change when she comes back from leave a day after tomorrow."  
  
" Don't worry, I'll be there for you." Smiled Ryoko. Decoy smiled back.  
  
" Cheers."  
  
" Hey," Tenchi said sitting down on the other side of Ryoko. " Seen that pool game between Clem and Mallory?"  
  
" Nope, why?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" Because they're acting like it's a war." Said Tenchi smiling. Decoy and Ryoko looked over to the pool table on the other side of the room where Clem was taking his shot. Trying to pot the 3 ball into the corner pocket.  
  
" You see Mallory, pool is a game for people with skill, not for those who shoot first and ask questions later." Clem took his shot and missed. " Damn it, that ball always rebound at that pocket! I swear it's too small."  
  
" Well then," grinned Mallory putting some chalk on her cue and lining up her shot to sink the 3 ball into the other corner pocket opposite the one Clem tried to shoot at. " Pool becomes a game of dominance and power."  
  
" Is that in a term of sexuality or in a term of mad warlords with giant world domination plans?"   
  
" Huh?" asked Mallory taking her shot, she hit the cue ball but not the 3 ball. " DAMN IT! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"  
  
" Do what?"  
  
" MAKE ME MISS!"  
  
" No I don't."  
  
" Yes you do!"  
  
" Don't speak dribble…" Clem turned to Nosedive who was sitting in the corner. " Do I put her off deliberately."  
  
" Um…no…" said Nosedive trying to think.  
  
" YOUR JUST SIDING WITH HIM!" shouted Mallory. Decoy scratched his head as he sat by the bar.  
  
" I think I better get some sleep," He finished his drink. " Long day tomorrow and we shouldn't be staying up too late."  
  
" I'm going to call it a night too," said Ryoko. Tenchi raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You never go to bed this early. It's only ten o'clock."  
  
" Yeah, but I need to rest, being beaten by a ex-FBI agent can be bad on the back."  
  
" I see, oh well, I see you two tomorrow I guess. Nine O'clock in the briefing room?"  
  
" Yes," said Decoy.  
  
" Hey, Decoy, mind walking me back to my quarters?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" No, not at all, it's on my way anyway," said Decoy.  
  
" See ya later Tenchi, don't drink too much," said Ryoko smiling. She and Decoy walked out of the Universal Nations Bar. Tenchi shrugged.  
  
" I won't." said Tenchi to himself.  
  
******  
  
" Well," said Decoy. " This is your quarters."  
  
" Thanks Decoy," said Ryoko. She paused. " I'm sorry if that kiss got out of hand."  
  
" I shouldn't worry about it, it's rare that a woman suddenly kisses me just because her emotions go overboard. . Anyway, we better get some sleep since we're tracking Renegade tomorrow after Lem's finds Gap and questions…"   
  
Ryoko wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Rather than fighting it, he carried on the kiss. Ryoko then pulled away.   
  
"…you just kissed me again."  
  
" And?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" I thought it was just an one off."  
  
" It was. The thing is, the feeling inside me of emotions from today is making me not wanting to be alone tonight, I've got that feeling since what's happened to us today." said Ryoko calmly. Decoy paused and then got out of her arms. Ryoko was confused. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Ryoko," said Decoy trying to put the words together he was thinking. " We all get lonely sometimes, sometimes you're better off alone."  
  
" You don't find me attractive then?"  
  
" That's not the issue Ryoko. I think you are one of the most attractive women I've met and…"  
  
" Spit it out please," said Ryoko not trying to start an argument. " If you're still trying to get over Alicia then I'll leave you alone."  
  
" Ryoko, I have gotten over Alicia and our fake marriage. The thing is, I do not think this is a game we can play. You still have feelings for Tenchi, if you want me as much as him then your going to run into some trouble. I on the other hand could jeopardize my friendship with Alicia when she comes back. I think she would kill me if she found out I was already with someone else."  
  
" I understand," said Ryoko. " I too was having those doubts if things between us got pretty close. The Tenchi factor is high, I hold him so dear to my heart and with this problem I don't know whenever I've lost my love for him."  
  
" I know you haven't Ryoko. This is just a complex matter that will soon fold out and go away," said Decoy. He looked at his watch. " I better get back to my quarters then."  
  
" Alright," said Ryoko. " See you later."  
  
Decoy walked off leaving Ryoko alone at her quarters. Ryoko sighed and walked into her quarters closing the door. Decoy carried on down the corridor to his quarters. He opened the door and walked in. He sighed.  
  
" Love sometimes has a negative side." said Decoy taking off his jacket and throwing it on the side. He then turned to close the door. " It's been a rough night."  
  
" And that's just the start of it," said a voice behind him. Decoy spun around, Ryoko wrapped her arms around Decoy again and kissed him. She had used her gems to transport to his quarters. The kiss was long, it then stopped. Decoy surprised at this just looked at Ryoko.  
  
" And what did I say about this game?" asked Decoy confused.  
  
" Screw the game. We all got to take risks once," said Ryoko.   
  
" Even if the risks were great?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Screw the risks," said Decoy. " Let's play the game."   
  
He then for the first time, kissed Ryoko himself. He wrapped his arms around Ryoko while kissing. Both locked together as the kiss continued, Ryoko slipped out of her jacket. The kiss stopped and the two looked at each other.   
  
Ryoko looked over her shoulder to see his bed ; she turned back to Decoy and moved him over to the bed with her. She pushed Decoy down on the bed and she got on top of him. She moved her head down and kissed him on the lips again. This was the longest kiss of the night they had; feeling each other's lips together. After a short while, Ryoko broke the kiss and sat up on top of him.  
  
" Something wrong?" asked Decoy to the young woman on top of him.  
  
" Nothing at all," said Ryoko smiling. " This is going to be a long night."  
  
" I doubt we'll be getting any sleep." Decoy replied. Ryoko kissed him again and then started undoing his shirt.   
  
Decoy's hands move to Ryoko's top and he slowly pulled it up and over her head. With nothing else on underneath, Ryoko snuggled herself up against Decoy, only now wearing her jeans. They kissed once more. Nothing was going to stop the passion this time. 


	9. End of an arrangement

" BELL!" shouted Gap rummaging through his belongings at his house taking out a gun and some money. He put them on a table. " BELL! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
He got no reply; Gap had just arrived back at his home from the business deal and was hurrying about the place trying to get stuff together. He wanted himself and Bell to leave immediately before Renegade came back. Gap had searched all around the ground floor of the house; Bell was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Gap becoming continuously anxious and scared ran upstairs and started searching. He went into his office, his bathroom, and his attic. No sign of Bell, it was evening and the club would be opening. He walked out from his home office to the landing of the stairs and paused.  
  
" Maybe she's at the club," thought Gap.   
  
He walked over to a table against the stair banisters and picked up a phone. He dialed the number for the club and waited for an answer.   
  
" It's Gap….Harvey, has Bell come in for work today? She hasn't? Has anyone seen her? She went out this afternoon when me and a friend went out and…" Gap dropped the phone, he looked over at his bedroom door, and there was a hole where the door handle was.  
  
A forced entry.   
  
" BELL!" shouted Gap running over to the door and opening it.   
  
He saw laying on the silk bed, Bell.   
  
She was still and wasn't breathing.   
  
" Oh fuck…no…Bell!" He hurried over to her and looked at her.   
  
She was wearing a dressing gown, opened out, she had nothing on underneath. There were bruises over her stomach and a piece of silk wrapped around her neck. Bell had been strangled.  
  
" Man…" said someone coming into a room. Gap turned to look at the doorway where Renegade stood. He was putting his belt back on his jeans; he was topless and had just come from the bathroom in the bedroom. "…That was some fine pussy. Bell's quite a girl, nice ass, nice tits, lovely voice when she moans…shame she's dead."  
  
" YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Gap. " YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! YOU RAPED AND KILLED HER!"  
  
" Rape is such a mean word…I consider it forced love. And by the way I didn't kill her…you did! The moment you ran off like a headless chicken."  
  
" I told you! I didn't want to go back to jail! Those U.N agents were there."  
  
" And if you had the guts like any man with balls would you would have let me escaped with you! I'm afraid I'll have to take that 35% away from you."  
  
" SCREW THE MONEY! I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS IF BELL WAS GOING TO BE HARMED."  
  
" YOU KNEW THE RISKS GAP!" shouted Renegade. " After I fought off those pesky agents, I came back here. Now if you were here the moment I got back, I would have just smacked your face in and ducted around 10%. But you weren't. But Bell was…she had just taken a shower, in a dressing gown ready and waiting for you to come back. So, since I was fuming, I thought I might as well relax. Though she didn't want to help me in that way. She ran up into here and locked the door. I got in with the help of a gun and she was cowering in the corner, crying. I comforted her, stroked her nice brown hair."   
  
Gap turned away disgusted, he couldn't believe Renegade was telling him this. If Renegade was going to kill him, he wanted it to be now.  
  
"Told her everything was alright; then I picked her up in my arms, laid her on this bed and undid her gown. She was so scared that she didn't resist, so we were going at it for at least an hour or so."  
  
Renegade sat down on the bed next to Bell's body and ran his hand down her body. Gap was silent.   
  
"Nice and slow. Then she realized what was going on and she screamed for help, so I punched her a few times, tore some of your bed off and gently put her to sleep by squeezing her neck with it. At least you should know, she passed out with a moan saying my name."  
  
" YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
" I THINK NOT!" shouted Renegade taking out a pistol with a silencer on it. He pointed it at Gap.   
  
He was about to pull the trigger when a mobile went off. Renegade put his hand in his jean pocket and took out a mobile.   
  
" Renegade…oh hello Polo, I'm so glad you escaped. Yeah, I did too. About the deal, meet me tomorrow at pier 56 in the ship cruisers depot by the sea. You can't miss it; it's in front of the statue of liberty. I'll be just here…. Gap?"   
  
He pulled the trigger, shooting Gap in the chest. Gap collapsed to the floor bleeding.  
  
"…He's been disposed of. So I'll see you at 7? Good boy, bring the money."  
  
Renegade turned the phone off and got up, he looked over Gap's body and then shot him again in the back. He grinned and threw the gun to the floor; he noticed Bell's body laying on the bed. He bent over and kissed her lips; he held her for a bit and then got up.   
  
" That bastard never deserved you," said Renegade putting on his black t-shirt. He picked his coat up from a chair next to Gap's body and walked out. Gap slowly raised his head, still alive.  
  
" I hope you burn in hell!" snarled Gap bleeding. He tried to take out his phone and dialed a number. 911. He put the phone to his ear, gently loosing conscience.   
  
" Hello…operator? Get an…ambulance here…. I've been..s-s…"   
  
Gap's head dropped onto the floor and he laid there motionless. 


	10. Ryoko's choice

It was morning, the sun was shining through Decoy's quarters window on to the bed where Decoy and Ryoko laid. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor which made a nice neat path to the bed where the two laid holding each other trying to regain strength from a night of passion. Decoy was still awake as the sun rose. He was holding Ryoko, laying on top of him naked under the duvet of the bed breathing softly. She had clearly been worn out from all the lovemaking and had little sleep from it.  
  
" Ryoko…" said Decoy gently nudging her. Ryoko turned her head to the other side of the pillow. Decoy ran his hand through her hair. " Ryoko?"  
  
" hmm?" asked Ryoko still in the gap between sleeping and awake.  
  
" Time to get up," said Decoy. Ryoko opened her eyes to look at Decoy next to her in the bed.  
  
" Really?" asked Ryoko sitting up. " What time is it?"  
  
" Around half eight. I thought you might need at least half an hour to actually wake up from last night."  
  
" Did you?" asked Ryoko. She kissed him. " How sweet."  
  
" Not as sweet as you," Decoy said kissing back. Ryoko giggled and jumped on top of him pinning down.  
  
" You really think I'm sweet cause apart from sweet, I am quite rough." She said grinning.  
  
" I could gather that from last night." Said Decoy looking up at her.  
  
" At least you know how to please," said Ryoko laying down on top of Decoy, her head on his chest. " For the first time in a long while, I actually feel really good when waking up."  
  
" How come?" asked Decoy softly stroking Ryoko's cyan hair which was a bit ruffled from last night's love making.  
  
" I dunno, I guess I feel glad I'm waking up with some who cares about me the same way I do about him."  
  
" I've got the same feeling except this girl actually has removed some of the bad memories from my recent past. I guess I should be grateful."  
  
" You don't have to," Ryoko said smiling at him. " At least we're not lonely anymore."  
  
" That's something I could agree on." Said Decoy. " Though for the time being, it would be safe not to go off a talk about this to anyone."  
  
" I know, people will be gossiping if we do. Wait for a while then talk." Said Ryoko. " I just hope Tenchi understands."  
  
" I'm not sure if he will, he's kept you and Ayeka away from being close to him. Wouldn't be good if Tenchi admits to having feelings for you later on."  
  
" That's something I don't want. Having to chose between you and Tenchi. I've made my choice already and I'm laying his bed next to him." Ryoko said looking up at Decoy.   
  
He smiled back and kissed her head.  
  
" Let's hope that choice doesn't do anything wrong."  
  
" Speaking of other people, did Lem give you a time when we're all suppose to be meeting in the brief room?"  
  
" No…" said Decoy. " …but since I'm still in charge of the operation…I guess I can set a time for later on the morning. That would give us a while longer to wake up more."  
  
" Good thinking Decoy," said Ryoko smiling. Decoy chuckled.  
  
" You can call me Richard you know, Ryoko."   
  
" I can't use to the word Richard," said Ryoko sitting up on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. " Decoy's more mysterious."  
  
" You think?" asked Decoy rubbing her sides gently with his hands.  
  
" Yeah," said Ryoko. " Though I can't wonder why you called yourself Decoy."  
  
" I can't seem to remember too," said Decoy.  
  
" Old memories go as quickly as you think," said Ryoko.  
  
" Not as fast as new ones," said Decoy rolling Ryoko onto her back and laying on top of her. He kissed the sides of her neck. " This is going to stay in my head for a long time."  
  
" I know," said Ryoko leaning her head back so Decoy could kiss the front of the neck. " Let's make it last longer." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Decoy deeply.   
  
Before Decoy could return her kiss, the video phone rung.  
  
" Damn it!" groaned Decoy bitterly. " Does something always have to interrupt us?"  
  
" You going to answer it?" asked Ryoko laying underneath him.  
  
" Keep out of sight," said Decoy pulling the duvet up and over her.  
  
" Hey!" yelped Ryoko. Decoy answered the videophone. Lem appeared.  
  
" Morning glory jackonory," said Lem sitting at his desk on the screen.  
  
" What can I do for you?" asked Decoy pretending to be a bit tired.  
  
" Is there a chance you can be dressed and ready to head to the hospital in half an hour?"  
  
" Yeah sure….why?" asked Decoy. Lem gave a quiet response, which Decoy only heard. Decoy's tired expression turned to a serious one. "…I understand. I'll be there."  
  
" Thanks Richard," said Lem.  
  
" Don't sweat…ack.." yelped Decoy about to end the call feeling something. Lem blinked.  
  
" You ok?" asked Lem confused.  
  
" Yeah…it's my back from yesterday, still a little…ah!…painful."  
  
" I see," said Lem. " Oh well, see you at the hospital. Can you see if you can find Ryoko as well, she wasn't in her room this morning."  
  
" Sure…Lem…" said Decoy slowly. The video screened turned off. Decoy pulled the duvet off to show Ryoko underneath him rubbing his chest.  
  
" Hiya," said Ryoko grinning.  
  
" Did you have a urge to do that?" asked Decoy playfully. " Anyway, we got to get up, washed and dressed."  
  
" How come?"  
  
" I'll explain on the way," said Decoy. He got out of bed and picked Ryoko up. " But first a shower."  
  
" Lovely," said Ryoko burying her head in his chest. " I could use someone to give me a rub." 


	11. Confessions

" About time you two got here," said Lem standing outside the hospital bedroom with his arms folded. Ryoko and Decoy dressed in their usual attired came walking up to him. " What kept you guys so long?"  
  
" Ryoko had a little too much last night and needed some aspirin." Said Decoy giving Ryoko a slight nudge as a sign to agree.  
  
" Um…yeah I did," said Ryoko grinning at Lem. Lem nodded.  
  
" Good, well, as long as you're here we better go and see Gap."  
  
" Why is Gap in the hospital?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" Didn't Decoy tell you?" asked Lem. " We found him and his girlfriend last night as his home; the girl was dead but the son of a bitch is still alive. Barley."  
  
" Renegade?" asked Decoy seriously.  
  
" Who else, Gap was responsible for the deal at the apartment which went up the creek so I'm not surprised Renegade would try to kill Gap. The bastard is lucky to survive."  
  
" How come?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" He was wearing a bullet proof vest, which was pierced. The bullet hit him in the stomach, but his jacket stopped the bullet in the back. Doctors expect him to make a full recovery and then he's heading back to jail after he tells us everything he's held back on."  
  
" He can still talk?" asked Decoy surprised. Lem nodded.  
  
" Oh yeah." Said Lem. The door opened and a nurse came out. " Can we see him yet Nurse Shampoo?"  
  
" Yes Shampoo allow you to see Mr Gap now." Said the purple hair female nurse nodding. She walked off down the corridor.   
  
Lem walked into the room followed by Ryoko and Decoy. When Decoy entered, Lem closed the door and locked it. In the room, Gap laid on a bed with most standard medical machinery surrounding him giving health readings on his pulse and heart beat. Gap was wide-awake.  
  
" I thought you would come in the moment you heard," smirked Gap looking at Lem. His voice was whispering, from the effects of the morphine and painkillers. He saw Decoy. " And I knew you would definitely come back for me."  
  
" Cut the crap now Gap," said Lem pulling up a chair to the bed and sitting down. " We found Bell dead, you on the floor bleeding, and from past events of the two days these only point to one person. Renegade."  
  
" We know you lied to us Gap," said Decoy following on his arms folded over his chest.   
  
" We saw you and the guy at your presidential apartment building making a deal with Marcus Polo. Now I have several questions to ask you, and I'm warning you now, if you lie to us for a second time. We're not going to be there for you. If you give us some valuable information then we'll cut a deal and you can be out of jail within 1 to 2 years, maybe less than 12 months."  
  
" Alright," coughed Gap. Decoy nodded.  
  
" Good chap," said Decoy. " First, did Renegade make a deal with Polo about the containment of weapons he illegally shipped in?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Did they finish the deal there and then?" asked Lem.  
  
" No."  
  
" Then what happened?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Renegade said that he would call them later on that evening to discuss a meeting place to do the exchange of goods. I was actually there when he was making the call."  
  
" Were you keeping Renegade at your house?"   
  
" Yes." Sighed Gap looking down.  
  
" Can you explain to us how Bell died?"  
  
" Please…" Gap cried. "….I don't want to talk about it."  
  
" You'll tell us now," said Decoy slowly. " Or it seems we'll have to put the death on you."  
  
" Renegade raped her, he raped her, beat her up and strangled her. Are you happy now?" sniffed Gap distraught. Ryoko walked over to Gap's side and patted his head.  
  
" Come on, cheer up, it's alright. I'm sure she's at a better place." Said Ryoko trying to calm him down.  
  
" Yeah…thanks to me…" said Gap. Decoy walked over and stood by Ryoko's side.  
  
" Gap…did you hear the arrangements of the call?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Yes…Pier 56, shipping area. Opposite the statue of Liberty."  
  
" The New Mobion shipping port," said Lem. " Named after the Mobions who helped strengthen the shipping industry of supplies to 3rd world countries."  
  
" That's it," Gap nodded. " He has a warehouse on pier 56, the weapons are there. He's meeting Polo tonight at 7."  
  
" Is that all?" asked Decoy. Gap nodded. " Good, thank you Gap. I'm sure we can sort something out so you don't…"  
  
" Listen to me…" Gap grabbed Decoy's arm. "…that man is pure evil. He's killed the woman I love…I know it was my fault that I took him in…I'm sorry for that…please…please…please…get that fucking bastard for me and Bell."  
  
" I will." Said Decoy putting his hand on Gap's pulling his arm back.  
  
" Promise me," coughed Gap. Decoy nodded.  
  
" Alright," said Lem looking outside. " Your nurse is here for a checkup, I'll put Nosedive and Ayeka up here on guard duty. Until this whole thing is over, they'll stay by your bed." Gap nodded. Lem turned to Decoy.  
  
" Mission Brief, my office, as soon as we get back."  
  
" Crystal and clear." Said Decoy. Lem opened the door and let Ryoko and Decoy out. They walked down the corridor towards the hospital exit. Lem was a little way behind so the two could talk privately.  
  
" You know…I feel sorry for him," said Ryoko. " It's hard loosing a love one."  
  
" It's hard loosing a love one through death than from separation." Decoy said softly. " I hope anyone I know never has to go through that, especially you."  
  
" And especially you," Ryoko replied softly.   
  
" I guess I could say I know a thing or two about those things…" said Decoy. " My brother lost his fiancé before they got married."  
  
" What happened to her?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" She was thrown to her death thanks to the actions of a manic who was in a power trip." Decoy added bitterly. The two were now outside the hospital in the car park. The walked over to Decoy's car and stopped. " The commander paid the guy back alright."  
  
" How?"  
  
" By burning half of my face off." Decoy immediately said. Ryoko stopped.  
  
" Our boss….your brother….he was the one who gave you the metal plate and bionic eye wasn't he?"  
  
" I told you it was a family matter," said Decoy turning to her. " And now you know."  
  
" Does anyone else know?"  
  
" Yeah…Lem does…so does Alicia, in fact, even everyone who served on the Universal Nations team before 2010. Everyone who we work with in the team just knows my pass profession, nothing about my actions in the past."  
  
" You threw his fiancé to her death?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" I would like to mention that was in the middle of a life crisis where I wasn't sane at all. That is the exact reason why I never decided to carry on my ways after I came out of freezing. I knew I had taken many lives because of my foolish actions! The only way I was going to repay society is this job, taking down the ones who are doing the same foolish actions! I guess we have something of a connection there, trying to find acceptance. Trying to find acceptance for the things we have done that have shadowed our past."  
  
" And have you got it?" asked Ryoko.  
  
" In a way yes…the universal nations knew about my past profession….some were worried at first but then they enlighten to me like the team to me now, they don't care about my profession now. I became a real person again, with some respect."  
  
" And your brother."  
  
" He kinda accepts me, but he'll never truly forgive me for what I did." Sighed Decoy. " I guess that's life." Ryoko put a hand to his left cheek.  
  
" I don't care about your past Decoy." Ryoko said smiling. " From coming from a same background where I killed innocence's under the power of a madman, I feel the same too. I guess that is why we're together now."  
  
" I suppose your right Ryoko." Decoy kissed Ryoko and hugged her.  
  
" Well then…" Lem said coming out of the hospital doors.   
  
Decoy and Ryoko let go of one another and looked at Lem. Lem didn't notice the two kiss or hug so their little romance was still hidden. Lem looked up at the two.   
  
"…let's get a move on. This operation has now got some information that might help us nab the bastard."  
  
" Indeed," said Decoy opening the door of his Mercedes so Ryoko can get into the passenger seat. Lem nodded and got on his motorbike to the side of the car.   
  
" See you back at the base."  
  
" See ya," said Lem turning on the engine to his bike and driving off. Decoy walked over to the driver side of his car, got in and drove the car off after Lem. 


	12. Mission Brief II

" Ok boys and girls listen up," shouted Lem in the briefing room.   
  
Nearly the whole team had now assembled in the room along with the four original agents on the job. Mallory, Tenchi, Ryoko and Decoy sat at a table while the others, Kiyone, Clem, Washu, and Duke stood around them facing Lem.  
  
" Decoy, is still in charge of the operation, those of you who weren't on this mission are considered as backup. Listen to the brief and we'll answer questions later, agreed?" The group nodded. " Ok, Decoy, they're all yours."  
  
" Thanks Lem," Decoy said getting up. " At least 48 hours ago, we received word that an ex-FBI agent had entered the country along with shipping several weapons. At least 24 hours ago, he made a deal with local mafia boss Marcus Alexander Polo, he's one of the most wanted gangsters we have here."   
  
Decoy pressed a button on the table showing a picture of Polo and Renegade on the video wall.   
  
" Tonight, the two have agreed to finish a deal they set up yesterday, at The New Mobion Shipping Port, pier 56. Our job is simple, stop the deal, retrieve the weapons and if possible take Renegade in. He originally was just to be taken in. But the risks are getting to great, the quota has been raised to Dead or Alive. He is armed and extremely dangerous."   
  
The picture changed to an overhead view of the pier.  
  
" How are we going to break up the deal?" asked Kiyone.  
  
" I'm afraid we're going to have to use the element of surprise." Said Decoy picking up an electronic pen and turning to the diagram.   
  
" The pier here, is actually a warehouse, at least two stories with a section leading out to a small wooden pier which boats are on. The original team assigned to this mission, that's me, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Mallory will attempt to sneak in from the sides of the building through a side door noticed on the blueprints. Apparently it's stuck so with the help of Clem and Washu we can get a device to open it for us. Then we will attempt to capture Renegade, hopefully we'll have no shooting."  
  
" Where does backup come in?" asked Washu.  
  
" If shooting breaks out, or if Renegade has activated one of the KM-7s. Trust me from an experience point of view, these bombs are dangerous. They would remove at least half of the pier if they blow. If either one of these things happen, backup will be called into support us. Let's hope that the gang does not get a drop on us like yesterday."  
  
" Alright team," Lem said. " I want to get equipped out now! We're dealing with a dangerous group of people, I want bullet proofs, heavy weapons on standby. Duke!"  
  
" Yes Chief?" asked Duke standing next to Kiyone.  
  
" Get a helicopter ready, me and you will do an aerial swing around the warehouse."  
  
" Understood," nodded the gray Mallory.  
  
" Alright, other than that," said Decoy. " Our operation begins at 6:45pm tonight."  
  
*******  
  
It was 6:45 pm at the shipping depot. From a window on ground level, Renegade was sitting down on a chair looking out of it, waiting for Polo and his gang. Since Renegade had shot Gap, he had been at the warehouse all day. There was a table in front of him with several weapons on it. Pistol, machine gun, shotgun, the various types were endless. Also among the weapons were travel documents, ticket , first class, and non-stop to Jurai. Renegade wanted to make the deal complete and be on his way in quick time.  
  
Renegade noticed Polo's limo drive up towards the warehouse. At the first sight, Renegade picked up the shotgun and loaded a few shells into it. He then marched out of the warehouse and stood in the doorway, poised waiting to see if it was Polo or not. The limo doors opened and Polo's men with Franko leading then stepped out.  
  
" You can put your gun down now Mr. Renegade," said Franko. " We don't want to have an unfriendly situation."  
  
" Shut up Franko!" snarled Polo limping out of the limo with his walking stick. He saw Renegade. " Where's Gap?"  
  
" I told you, he's been disposed. He doesn't want the money anymore, so when this deal is concluded quickly, I will receive all 25 million dollars into my account. Any problems?" asked Renegade. Polo shook his head.  
  
" That shit was going to get it in the neck sooner or later."  
  
" More likely the stomach," grinned Renegade. He threw his shotgun back inside. " If you gentlemen follow me, I'll lead you to your gear."  
  
******* 


	13. Renegade's deal ends

" Polo and his men are here," said Mallory looking through her view scope from the new team van.   
  
" Perfect timing," said Decoy. " We all set?"  
  
" We're all geared up," said Tenchi. Decoy nodded and turned to Clem who was sitting in the passenger's seat next to him. " When I give the signal, backup comes in."  
  
" Understood, I tell that to Lem." Said Clem cleaning his glasses. Decoy nodded and turned to Mallory, Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
" Let's move."  
  
The back of the van was opened and the four jumped out. All armed, Decoy with his dual desert eagles, Mallory with a puck pistol, Tenchi had his light hawk sword on stand by on his belt and a gun in his hand. Ryoko had no weapon but her gems were at fully power. They quickly crept quietly over towards the warehouse. When they approached the front, the group went to the left side of the building and continued moving until they came to the side door mentioned in the brief. Decoy waved his hand up to signal a stop. They all stood with their backs against the door; when everyone was ready, Decoy nodded to Mallory.  
  
Mallory took out a small 6-inch metal tube with a pull off top. She pulled the top off and pressed a button on the bottom. A welding flame appeared, holding it to the door lock, the device slowly burnt off the lock and rusted handle-preventing entry. After a few minutes, the lock fell off and the door slowly opened without making a noise.   
  
Decoy quickly check to see if the coast was clear and nodded. The group crawled in and came up to some crates. Tenchi peered around the crates to see Renegade at a table with six green boxes on it and a trolley to the side of it holding some automatic bullet weapons. They were only a few meters away from the deal; the crates they were on went around Renegade and Polo's men, with small gaps in between. Decoy pointed at Mallory and Tenchi and then pointed over to where Polo stood. They nodded and hurried off. Decoy then tapped Ryoko's shoulder and pointed the other way. The two went off in the opposite way ready to launch the attack.  
  
" These fine things on this table," announced Renegade with pride. " Are the KM-7s. Very powerful bombs in such small boxes that are around the same size of a television. They have timers on it with remote detonators. They're in another crate here, but when we shakes hands I'll give them to you."  
  
" And the other weapons." Asked Polo.  
  
" On the trolley over there, I have at least 3 crates full of Desert Eagles, Walters, Berettas, Couglar Magnums. With several crates of shotguns, Uzi's and rifles. Heck you could start your only public war with the government with these things."  
  
" Yeah, he has a point," said Franko. " With that many weapons, we can eliminate some of the other gangs such as Mr. Beaks."  
  
" Indeed," said Polo thinking. " Alright, since I've seen the gear in the flesh. I'll pay you your money…"  
  
" Your making a special buy," said Renegade smiling at the word money.  
  
" …after we've seen a test run of them."  
  
" Test?"  
  
" I want to see one go off." Said Polo. " If I'm happy with the test, I'll pay for the test weapon as well."  
  
" What are we going to blow up?" asked Renegade not approving of it. " Because we can't just blow up any old shit like a car, it would take everything out around the fucking thing!"  
  
" This pier is deserted, let's blow a section of this up!" said Polo. " We'll be at the required distance when it goes off."  
  
" And what happens when we attracted the police on this?" asked Renegade seeing if the leader of the gang had thought this through.  
  
" We'll pay you on site or leave on site when the bomb goes off. You make your way out."  
  
" I never give test demonstrations, but for the price I'm asking. Very well."   
  
Renegade picked up of the green box up, cleared the weapons off the trolley and placed it on it. He took out a key and placed it in the lock of the box. He opened it up, underneath the green metal shell of the bomb, was a timer, complete with the explosives connecting to four large packs of C4, in each corner of the box.  
  
" Alright, since this is a test, let's run through some things." Said Renegade. " If you're prepping this bomb; make sure you have the key to open the box. This can prove vital since you need to have this thing reprogram the bomb timer; failure to obtain a key can either fuck up the entire detonation or fuck up you. Let's see, twenty five minutes good enough for you?"  
  
" Sure," said Polo. " Gives us plenty of time to make it out of here."  
  
" And plenty of time to break up this little deal," said Decoy coming out behind Renegade with his dual desert eagle aiming it at his head.   
  
Polo and his men took out their guns.  
  
" Game's up." Said Mallory coming out from the other side of the room with her gun.   
  
Tenchi came out behind her holding a gun, not holding it very well, behind Polo and his men who kept their guns aimed at Decoy.  
  
" And this time," said Ryoko coming out from behind Decoy and taking out her energy sword and pointing it at Renegade. " You're not running out on us."  
  
" POLO! WHAT IS THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS?" screamed Renegade.  
  
" I have no idea! I swear," said Polo waving his arms. He and his men were confused and surprised by this little ambush.  
  
" Well," said Decoy. " I have an idea on what's going to happen. You lot are going to jail for dealing with stolen goods. And for Renegade here, he's off to jail for murder, robbery, and causing a public disturbance."  
  
" Well," said Renegade looking at the timer while Decoy was talking. At the moment it was set for the time he and Polo agreed on. " That's not what I thinks going to happen."  
  
" Then what?" asked Ryoko. " More kung fu crap?"  
  
" Well, thanks to this little bust, my business with Mr. Polo is over. And therefore all I have to do is end this little venture thanks to you and the shit you call Universal Nations."  
  
" Cut the crap out and let's get out of here." Said Decoy raising his left arm and putting a hand on Renegade's shoulder.   
  
" Let's stay!" shouted Renegade spinning around and grabbing his arm and giving it a tight pull, taking it out of its socket. Decoy shouted in pain and fell down to his knees.  
  
" DECOY!" shouted Ryoko rushing to him. She pulled Decoy away from Renegade.   
  
Polo turned his gun to Ryoko and clicked the trigger. At the same time, Renegade picked up his gun off the bomb case, aimed it at Polo and pulled the trigger.   
  
A bullet shot out and hit him in the head killing him instantly.   
  
He flew backwards and collapsed on the floor. The men started opening fire on Renegade. He ducked down behind the bomb.  
  
" HEY! I GOT A BOMB HERE! YOU REALLY WANT TO FUCKING BLOW US ALL TO PIECES OF SHIT?" shouted Renegade. The men realizing their stupidity stopped shooting.  
  
" You lot get out of here," said Mallory to the men. She cocked the trigger on his gun. " Don't make us start shooting you!"  
  
" He just wasted our boss!" shouted Franko.  
  
" And I'm goanna waste your asses," Renegade said. He took out two uzis, one in each hand and he started firing. In one clockwise swoop, he riddled the remainder of Polo's men with bullets.  
  
" GET DOWN!" shouted Tenchi. He grabbed Mallory and they dived behind the boxes they came out of as the bullets bounced off the ground and crates. As Renegade continued firing, Ryoko quickly pulled Decoy and herself around the crates and out of the way.  
  
" Huh?" asked Franko watching the rest of the gang dropping to the floor like flies. Renegade stopped firing with his guns pointed at him. Franko pointed his gun at Renegade and pulled the trigger. Click. To his amazement, there were no more bullets. Renegade sneered.  
  
" Game over," said Renegade.   
  
He fired several shots into Franko's body, Franko fell back dead with all shots hitting him in the chest, blood slowly making a puddle from under him. He rushed to the trolley.  
  
" HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted Mallory getting up and running over to him.  
  
Renegade jumped over the trolley and dropkicked her in the chest, Mallory fell back into Tenchi. Making his quick exit, Renegade quickly pushed on to the handles of the bomb ran off out of sight taking the bomb with him.  
  
" How many are still alive?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Well," said Mallory getting up off Tenchi. She looked at Franko's body " This guy is gone. Two are dead, the other four are groaning."  
  
" Deal with them," said Decoy. " I'm after Renegade."  
  
" Excuse me!" cried Ryoko. " He just pulled your arm out of your socket! Look at it!"  
  
" Don't worry…" said Decoy taking his right hand to the elbow of the arm and then giving it a quick tight push into his socket. A large click sound was made showing the arm was back in place. "….SHIT….that hurts."  
  
" You're not going to give much of a fight to Renegade with that arm. I'm coming with you."   
  
" No!" said Decoy shouted. " Stay here! Deal with these twits who are still alive; then call Lem." He then ran off after Renegade.  
  
" I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" shouted Ryoko starting to go after him. Tenchi held her back. " Let me go! Decoy's going to get himself hurt!"  
  
" Calm down Ryoko," said Tenchi holding onto Ryoko. " He's an ex-terrorist. He knows how to fight. We've got to get Lem and the others out here. A bomb could be going off."  
  
" I'm on it," said Mallory taking out the phone and dialing a number.  
  
****** 


	14. The ring of fire

" RENEGADE!" shouted Decoy quickly down a ramp going to the underground floor of the warehouse. " WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
" Over here fuck," said Renegade jumping on a crate in front of him and firing a machine gun.   
  
Decoy dived behind some crates to the left of him as the bullets bounced off the pavement and between his legs. While he was behind the metal crates, Renegade continued firing his machine gun. The bullets rattled against the crates. The gun soon was empty. Renegade screamed and threw the machine gun away and jumped off the crate and hurried off.  
  
Decoy got out from behind the crates and carried on after him. He jumped on and over the crates Renegade was standing on and he then found himself in a deserted part of the warehouse. This time, there were four pillars holding up the roof and no exits expect the long wooden boating pier at the end of the area. The trolley with the bomb on it; stood in the middle.  
  
Decoy quickly hurried over to it and looked at the timer. It was already set, twenty minutes was counting down and the green case was closed and locked. There was no way the bomb could be defused. Knowing that the entire pier was to be blown to pieces in less than eighteen minutes. His brain clicked; Decoy needed to warn the others. He started heading the way back.  
  
" Where do you think your going?" asked Renegade coming out from behind on the pillars smoking. " We still have to settle this little fight we had on the roof yesterday."  
  
" I rather warn my friends about you blowing this place to sky high than fight with a manic with you." Said Decoy.   
  
" You're not going anywhere Decoy," said Renegade. " Take a look at the floor."  
  
Decoy looked at the floor, there was puddle of petrol. The petrol was going around him, the four pillars, the trolley and Renegade in a circle. Decoy turned to Renegade and saw him take the cigarette out of his mouth and drop it on the petrol. The lighted cigarette hit the petrol; bursting it into flames. Decoy jumped back as the flames rocked around himself, Renegade and the bomb holding the three of them in a ring of fire.  
  
" This is what I like to call, the ring of fire." Said Renegade taking off his jacket and throwing it away. " I used to train my martial arts in rings such as these. It was to perfect their skills against their opponents, with the fire as punishment and blockage."  
  
" What was the punishment."  
  
" Trying to be a chicken." Said Renegade. " The job is very simple; defeat me, get out of here before we all get blown sky high. I have nothing to lose except my life."  
  
" You think suicide is the way out?"  
  
" No," said Renegade getting in a stance and raising his fists. " I just get a kick out of a near death experience."  
  
" This time," said Decoy taking off his facemask to show his metal plate running over the right side of his face.. " You're not whipping my ass."  
  
" Bring it on metal face."   
  
Decoy and Renegade charged at each other and started to exchanges fists at each other's face. Immediately, Decoy gained the first hit, punching Renegade in his face with his right fist. He brought the other to follow the punch but Renegade ducked and leg sweeped him off his feet; sending him to the ground on his back. While he was standing, Renegade brought his foot up in the air and brought it down on his head. Decoy rolled out of the way and jumped up.  
  
With both men on their feet, Renegade charged forward with his left foot in the air at Decoy's face. Decoy jumped back; Renegade jumped forward with his right foot in the air. Decoy jumped back again. Changing tactics, Renegade jumped into the air and dropkicked Decoy in the chest. Upon impact, Decoy fell back against one of the pillars. With the advantage, Renegade rushed forward to throw a punch on Decoy. Dodging quickly, Decoy rolled out of the way of the punch and Renegade's bare fist hit the pillar, scraping his knuckles.   
  
Not bothered about the pain, he turned to face Decoy. Decoy charged at him and ran into him. He grabbed onto Renegade and ran into the pillar; Renegade's back hitting the pillar at a high force. Taking charge, Decoy then spun around and jumped to the ground; Renegade's back hitting the ground again and then receiving Decoy's knee on the stomach when he came down on him. With a flick on his left wrist, Renegade took out a baton and smacked it over Decoy's head. Decoy fell off Renegade. As Decoy groaned in pain, Renegade, threw his baton away and rolled on top of Decoy and grabbed his neck squeezing it tightly.  
  
" This is going to be a very painful death and a very long one." Snarled Renegade. "I'm sorry that I was too god for you!"  
  
" Your…never…" coughed Decoy needing air. "….GOOD!" Decoy's right fist glowed and threw the fist into Renegade's face. Renegade fell back like a rocket on the ground. Trying to recover quickly, Decoy got on his knees and breathed. Renegade pulled himself up, his mouth bleeding.  
  
" How..did..you..do…that?" asked Renegade getting back on his feet. Decoy got back up.  
  
" Just luck," said Decoy making fists with his hands. " You want a real fight, you're getting one."  
  
" FIGHT THIS!" screamed Renegade running at Decoy; like an arrow he shot his left foot towards Decoy's chest pointing at it with his toes. " RENEGADE KICK."  
  
Renegade's foot pushed into Decoy's chest and hit the ex terrorist hard. As he fell back; Decoy put his hands onto the floor and back flipped ; within seconds he's was standing in front of Renegade.  
  
Renegade bended down on his knees at Decoy with one hand held out, the other by his head. Decoy leaned back on his right leg and held up his fists. There was brief pause as the two looked at each other, the pause seemed short to anyone watching but for the two, it was long. The silence broke.  
  
Still full with energy, Renegade darted forward with a head butt, winding Decoy. In quick response, Decoy wrapped his arms around his waist holding his head in front of his knees. Decoy kneed him in the face, Renegade grunted at the blow hitting his face, Decoy gave a quick punch sending him to stand back up. As he stood, Renegade was bleeding from his nose heavily; dazed. Decoy sent his right fist into his face, Renegade stumbled back a few steps. The left fist came in and did the same blow to Renegade, this time he stumbled backwards a little more.   
  
Decoy then seeing his opportunity to take Renegade down, sent his fists into Renegade's face harder, left, right, left, right, left, right. Each blow pushed Renegade backwards, and edging closer to the edge of the fire ring. Still Decoy kept the punching up, as Renegade stumbled more and more weakly towards the flames. Decoy stopped the punching and looked at the bleeding Japanese man smirking back at him.   
  
One quick look made him snap in rage, in an instant he stepped forwarded, shouldered him in the gut and spun around bringing his hands together as he turned his back to Renegade. As Decoy came around to meet him, Decoy's hands turned into fists and he lifted them up as he spun, by the time he faced Renegade, the fists both slammed into Renegade's face causing him to fly backwards spinning through the flames and onto the other side. Decoy paused waiting for a reply from the dealer. He didn't get one.   
  
With the fight deemed finished, Decoy ran to the bomb and looked at the counter, there was ten minutes counting down. He took off his jacket and started to think carefully.  
  
" Ok, you've seen these types before," said Decoy in deep thought. " How do we defuse it?" The clock stilled clocked down as he thought. It was a while since Decoy knew about any bombs.  
  
" Why did you decide to forget remembering how to make bombs?" asked Decoy to himself thinking. " They might have helped in this job."  
  
" Tough luck you won't be able to use them." Whispered a voice from behind. Decoy paused, a piano wire went around his neck and pulled him away from the bomb. " Shame that you assumed I was dead." Muttered Renegade.  
  
Renegade pulled him away from the bomb and dragged him over to one of the pillars. He stood behind it and wrapped the wire around it and then walked back to Decoy who was gasping for air. Renegade had bruises and cuts on his face but that weren't stopping him from doing anything.  
  
" That bomb is going off metal face," said Renegade walking over and picking up his baton off the floor.   
  
He stumbled over to Decoy and smacked him in the gut. Decoy groaned in pain. Renegade kept hitting him again and again, Decoy started to cough up blood.  
  
" DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER SCREW WITH ME! NO ONE FUCKS WITH ME!" screamed Renegade with each blow stronger than the last.   
  
Decoy started to feel dizzy from the lack of air with the wire around; Renegade saw this and cut the wire, Decoy slumped to the floor on his back leaning against the pillar. " Oh no! I want to kill you with force!" Decoy said nothing.  
  
Renegade kicked Decoy a few times in shear insanity; Decoy was bleeding as much as he was. Renegade determined to literally make Decoy crumble with blows walked over to the trolley and got at one end, he started pushing it towards Decoy and then slammed it into Decoy against the pillar. Decoy's body smashed against the pillar, Renegade pulled the trolley away and Decoy slouched forward. He grinned and started to bring the trolley towards Decoy again.  
  
  
******  
  
" It's been 15 minutes," said Ryoko sitting on one of the crates guarding the remaining alive members of Polo's gang. Tenchi and Mallory were also there guarding.  
  
" Did you call Lem?" asked Tenchi to Mallory.  
  
" Yeah, I did," said Mallory. She showed the mobile. " On the phone, ten minutes ago."  
  
" Well, a bomb could be going off for all we know," cried Ryoko. " Plus Decoy is missing trying to capture Renegade."  
  
" Trust Lem to be late," groaned Mallory. The phone went off. Tenchi and Ryoko looked at Mallory who was holding the ringing mobile. " I spoke too soon."  
  
" Answer it!" cried Tenchi and Ryoko together. Mallory answered the phone.  
  
" Mallory here."  
  
******  
  
" Hey Mallory, it's Lem, don't worry we're here," shouted Lem over his phone. There was loud humming sound in the background. " We're just preparing for a loud bang."  
  
" Sir, where are you?" Mallory asked on the other end.   
  
" We're right above you."  
  
******  
  
" Above us?" asked Mallory. She looked at Tenchi and Ryoko. A loud humming noise soon came into hearing. Tenchi ran out of the warehouse to lookout side. There was Lem and Duke in a helicopter hovering the area above the warehouse and pier.  
  
" It's Lem! And he's in a helicopter." Shouted Tenchi back.  
  
" Plus I got Clem, Kiyone and Washu coming in via a van any minute…." Said Lem on the other end of the mobile. "…now!"  
  
A van smashed through the warehouse vehicle door and drove over to the group. It suddenly stopped and the driver's door opened. Clem stepped out.   
  
" Am I too late for some fun?" asked Clem.  
  
" Enough with the jokes," shouted Washu getting out from behind with Kiyone. " Where's the bomb?"  
  
" Down the pier," cried Ryoko. " He set it for twenty minutes."  
  
" And when did he set this?"  
  
" Um…" said Tenchi looking at his watch. " 16 minutes ago?"  
  
" CRAP!" shouted Clem. " If they're KM-7s, then we might as well get the hell out of here now!"  
  
" What about Decoy?" shouted Ryoko.   
  
" We got to go now! There's no way of defusing that bomb in this time! Grab the idiots on the ground and let's go." Shouted Kiyone.   
  
Tenchi and Mallory quickly grabbed the remaining members of Polo's gang and dragged them to the van. Clem and Washu got in; Tenchi and Mallory got in through the back as they dumped Polo's gang inside. Ryoko didn't get in.  
  
" RYOKO!" shouted Clem. " Don't worry about Decoy, he'll be fine! Let's get the hell out of here now!"  
  
" Come on Ryoko!" cried Washu. Ryoko pulled her hair and shook her head.  
  
" GO WITHOUT ME!" shouted Ryoko. " I'll catch up!" She phased out of sight.   
  
" LET'S MOVE!" shouted Clem turning on the van's engine. He drove it out of the warehouse.  
  
******  
  
" So how are you feeling now?" asked Renegade pulling the trolley back. Decoy was slouching lower than before. His mouth and nose were bleeding, he now had a cut to his forehead as well. Renegade smirked and looked at the bomb.  
  
" 3 minutes to go," said Renegade. He pushed the trolley into Decoy again. " I'm leaving! Be happy, you got the best view in the house for the explosion."  
  
" You're…not…going…to…" Decoy coughed up blood. "…get out in time."  
  
" Sure am I dipshit," said Renegade pointing to the wood pier leading out of the warehouse. There was a powerboat to the side. " By the time, I've got the boat on, one push and I'll be out of the explosion radius in 45 seconds." Renegade wiped the blood from his mouth and got up. " Nice fighting; I'm off."  
  
" No your not!" shouted a voice from behind him. Renegade spun around, Ryoko kicked him in the face. Renegade stumbled back against the trolley.  
  
" I am glad to see you!" cried Decoy from behind the trolley. Ryoko saw Decoy and pulled the trolley off him. Decoy tried to get up, Ryoko helped him.  
  
" I said I wouldn't leave you." Ryoko cried pulling him up. Renegade grabbed her leg.  
  
" You two can die together," laughed Renegade holding onto her leg. Ryoko grabbed Renegade and threw him onto the bomb; yanked one of the handcuffs from his belt and chained him to the bomb. Renegade expression turned to shock. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
" Making sure you go up with your handiwork," cried Ryoko.   
  
" Out to sea?" asked Decoy.  
  
" Way out!" Ryoko nodded. She jumped back from the trolley, paused and then leaped forward giving a heavy kick to the trolley. It started rolling down towards the wooden pier with Renegade on top.  
  
" BITCH!" yelled Renegade holding on to the trolley as it rolled off.  
  
******  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" asked Lem from the helicopter.  
  
" Explosion imminent!" cried Mallory over the phone.  
  
" SHIT!" shouted Lem. He turned to Duke. " GET US UP!"  
  
******  
  
" Come on, in the water!" shouted Decoy. They watched as the trolley reach the end of the pier. The trolley stopped, Decoy scanned it with his bionic eye." We have 45 seconds, we can't make it out in time."  
  
" Trust me," smiled Ryoko. " We'll be gone in licky split." The bomb was now by the edge of the pier. She put her arms around Decoy. " Now relax, it's going to feel a little weird now…"  
  
" huh?" asked Decoy. Ryoko activated her gems and the two phased out of sight. Renegade, holding on to the trolley as it tipped over the edge of the pier, looked at the bomb timer…15 seconds.  
  
" AW FUCK!" shouted Renegade, the trolley tipped over the pier and hit the water.  
  
******  
  
" Explosion in five…four…three…two…" said Tenchi looking at his watch. The group in the van had driven a mile away from the warehouse. "…one!"  
  
******  
  
" COVER YOUR EYES!" shouted Lem from the helicopter looking down at the pier.  
  
The bomb exploded in the water, there was a bright flash of white light and a wave of water erupted upwards, at the same time, the pier began to shatter from the explosion, the powerboat exploded as the pier crumbled: there was smoke rising upwards into the sky from the boat. The spectacle lasted for around 2 minutes and the smoke soon settled, the whole pier and part of the warehouse had been destroyed, the powerboat had been blown out of sight. Lem took out his viewscope and looked at the water around the destroyed pier. No sight of Renegade.  
  
" I think Renegade's got vaporized."  
  
******  
  
Ryoko and Decoy phased back into sight, they were on the ground leaning back against a crate, where most of the gunfight had gone on at, it was still all there from the blast. The explosion clearly didn't reach the area since the bomb went off underwater. The two were tired and worn out from the day's work. Ryoko rested her head on Decoy's shoulder.  
  
" Whoa, that was fun," said Ryoko smiling.  
  
" Ryoko, what you did was the most…stupidest…wildest…and quite literally the best thing that you could have done to Renegade." Smiled Decoy back. He was still okay, despite the harsh beating he had. " I owe you one."  
  
" You sure do, I could think of one tonight." Ryoko looked up at him.   
  
She kissed him; the two kissed for a while. Then a engine sound came near, the kiss broke and the two looked to the smashed vehicle entrance. The van came back in and stopped. The two just stared as Clem and Washu stepped out.  
  
" Jesus Christ Decoy, you've taken a pounding." Cried Washu looking at him. She hurried over and helped him up.  
  
" I'm fine, I'm still alive thanks to Ryoko." Said Decoy being helped up.  
  
" Yeah, the damn nutter ran off," said Clem looking around. " We saw the fireworks from the next pier down.  
  
" I think we can cut the amazement chatter, I've been beaten up again for the 3rd time in 72 hours. Let's head home, I want to buy everyone a drink."  
  
****** 


	15. Future Plans

" Have you read the report?" asked Lem sitting in front of Ian's desk.  
  
" Yes…very good, you recovered the remaining KM-7s. Plus some of Polo's gang also." Said Ian flicking through it. " I'm impressed, but you haven't put in the report what happened to Renegade."  
  
" We've sent some teams to search for him up and down the water around the pier. There's nothing, so our scientists believe that Renegade was vaporized the moment the bomb went off."  
  
" Any suggestions that he's still alive?" asked Ian. Lem shook his head.  
  
" It would have been impossible for him since he was chained to the bomb itself by Ryoko."  
  
" I see," said Ian nodded. " I guess we can close this mission then."  
  
" I guess we can," said Lem smiling.  
  
" Oh….and pass on my congrats to the team you assembled." He paused. " Especially Decoy, he's showing potential as a leader."  
  
" I'm sure he'll make a good captain someday. He's just got to keep at it I suppose."  
  
" Agreed," said Ian. " The Universal Nations cabinet has agreed that we won't being seeing the end of him in the near future. Well, look on the bright side, you can retire soon along with the rest of the original team."  
  
" I'm not going to retire to join you, Queen Sally, Sonic, Donatello, Jenny, and the other guys of the team." Lem said looking at a picture on Ian's desk of the original Universal Nations team, underneath it read 'Universal Nations 2007-2010'. " I will retire when I see it is fit."  
  
" Your 33, Lem, you can't beat the age clock." Said Ian. " I'm nearly 40, I'm married to Jenny and I have a family. The old team have all settled down, raising families or doing work to help the new Universal Nations. Sooner or later, you're joining them."  
  
" It seems so, but I doubt I'm going to find the romance in my life which all the other members found so easily."  
  
" You probably will, you just don't know it yet." Said Ian drinking from his cup of coffee. The intercom rang. Ian pushed a button on the desk. " Yes Jenny?"  
  
" FBI on line 2 wanting to be given the report about Operation Rebel." Said Jenny from the other end.  
  
" Thanks dear, I'll take it." Ian added. He pressed another button and picked up the phone. " Anyway, congrats to your team Lem. Another job well done."  
  
" Thank you sir," said Lem getting up and heading towards the door.  
  
" Please, don't call me that." Said Ian frowning. Lem smiled and walked out of the office.  
  
******* 


	16. Motherly love

It was early morning and the aftermath of the operation was in full effect, in the medical lab laid Decoy, his jacket was on a chair and his shirt was opened out. Washu was checking the punches, kicks and trolley slams he had got to the chest. He had one or two bruises, a few deep red marks and a small indent around his abs.  
  
" Wow, this is the first time I've seen a guy take a literal pounding and is still breathing normally." Said Washu in amazement finishing the checking. " Your fine, you can do your shirt up now."  
  
" Cheers," said Decoy. " But I can only use one hand because my left shoulder has been dislocated and beaten up a lot."  
  
" Cry baby are we?" asked Washu doing up his shirt.  
  
" No, just it hurts."  
  
" We'll sort you out shortly sweetie," said Washu turning to a clipboard by the side of Decoy. " You also mentioned that your right fist…glowed?"  
  
" Yeah, reddish."  
  
" Strange," said Washu looking at his right hand. It was normal. " I suggest we look into that later on."  
  
" Whatever it was, it pounded the living crap out of Renegade when I punched him with it."  
  
" Might be some special power you got." Smirked Washu. " Though humans could never create a super human power in a mere fight."  
  
" Since when I am super man?" asked Decoy.  
  
" I think that was the feeling running through Ryoko's head. I know about you and Ryoko. I know you slept with her last night." Said Washu making some notes casually. Decoy's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
" What?" cried Decoy sitting up. Washu grabbed his bad shoulder and pushed him down back onto the medical bed. He groaned in pain.  
  
" None of you people still seem to realize that I and Ryoko share a link. Unless she closes her end of the link. I know everything she does. And she forgot to shut it off when you two had your little romp."  
  
" Please, don't tell anyone!"  
  
" I won't, I respect her privacy. Besides, I bet there could be quite a commotion if that was found out by people."  
  
" Then what are you going to do about it? It sounded like you were shocked."  
  
" I am Shocked." Said Washu. " I thought Ryoko would end up in a bed with Tenchi first since that was the real person she ever had feelings for. But…she chose you."  
  
" I think you got this a little mixed up." Said Decoy. " She didn't say she wanted me more than Tenchi. She just admitted she had feelings for me as well."  
  
" then how come you two end in up a bed?"  
  
" Because it was later and you know…shit happens."  
  
" Well, according to Ryoko. That shit was that she felt lonely, you felt lonely, so you two decided to keep each other company for the time being."  
  
" It doesn't mean anything. We just slept together once."  
  
" It means a lot of things Decoy," said Washu. " For once, her life is complicated. She's known for having strong feelings for Tenchi. Her sleeping with you changes everything. She probably can't decide who she wants more like Tenchi deciding which girl he wants."  
  
" I didn't mean to do anything to her, I am not trying to hurt her. This all just happened yesterday." Said Decoy sitting up again. " I don't want to do anything to your daughter which will harm her."  
  
" I understand that Decoy, I thank you very much for saying that you won't hurt Ryoko. But you have to understand that I can't see a real relationship opening up here. You've just had a separation from Alicia, she still has feelings for Tenchi. If this relationship continues and if it is found out. I don't expect things are going to go your way."  
  
" I understand that," said Decoy.  
  
" Good," said Washu picking something up from the bench. " Besides, why did you go for the daughter first when the mother was interested in you as well."  
  
" Huh?" asked Decoy confused. Washu came a little closer to her moving her face closer to his.  
  
" According to her, you were amazing." She whispered into his ear. She grinned.   
  
" Are you trying to seduce me Miss Washu?"  
  
" Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," whispered Washu.  
  
" Trying to steal the secret lover off your daughter?"  
  
" No, it's just if she meant what she said. I might be interested in borrowing you for an evening. I get lonely too."  
  
" I know you do. How's my shoulder?"  
  
" I don't know if I should let you know."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because it might not be to your liking."  
  
" Try me."  
  
" What if I said that you're going to be out of action for some time."  
  
" I won't like that."  
  
" I know you won't. And you'll be desperate to get back on the job."  
  
" Are you now blackmailing me?" asked Decoy starting to figure out what she wants.  
  
" Well, I'll tell you, you might have to do a favor for me if you need to get back on the job so soon."  
  
" Like what?" said Decoy smirking to the female professor.  
  
" Oh, a nice romantic evening just like you and Ryoko." She paused and then laughed. " I'm only kidding you. But I still find you kinda cute and I'm glad you looking after Ryoko."  
  
" Thanks," said Decoy. Clem walked in with a clipboard.  
  
" How is he?" asked Clem reading the board.  
  
" He'll live, just a bad shoulder sprain, I'm putting it in a sling and that's it." Said Washu. Clem nodded and put the clipboard on the table.  
  
" Excellent," said Clem walking back out again. The door closed. Washu and Decoy looked at each other. Washu moved back to Decoy again.  
  
" Now let's put that sling on," said Washu. Decoy raised an eyebrow at her; she had changed her character since Clem came in.  
  
" Quick question," said Decoy as Washu took out some bandages, she leant over Decoy slowly and started to bandage the arm. Her face was close to his. " Are you attempting to kiss me?"  
  
" You want me to kiss you?" asked Washu back at Decoy. Decoy shrugged. " If we did that, things get even more complicated, sides, I'm always here when you're alone. I let you and Ryoko have your fun till then." Washu started to put the sling on.  
  
" But you have feelings for me?" asked Decoy confused as hell. Washu giggled.  
  
" Silly human," said Washu. " There are many girls here who take quite a fancy to you, you be surprised."  
  
" Yeah, well they can wait," said Decoy. Washu had finished putting Decoy's sling in an arm. " I'm not going to have romantic flings with everyone here. I'm fine with Ryoko, thank you very much."  
  
" I know that and I'm glad to hear it…..there, finished."  
  
" Thank you," said Decoy getting off the table, his left arm now in a sling. " How long do I keep this on?"  
  
" For a couple of days," said Washu putting the bandages away. Decoy nodded and started to walk out of the medical lab. He paused and turned to Washu.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
" You said that once," said Washu smiling. " Get out of here."  
  
" No, thank you for keeping me and Ryoko our secret."  
  
" I do what's best for my daughter," said Washu looking at Decoy with a soft smile. The door opened and Ryoko entered. Washu turned away from Decoy and carried on with other things.  
  
" He ok?" asked Ryoko looking at the sling.  
  
" He's fine Ryoko, sweetie. Go take him out of here, he's driving me insane with his constant yapping." Washu said quickly.  
  
" I was going to anyway," said Ryoko. She tugged on Decoy's good arm. " Come on Decoy, out we go."  
  
" Hey! Hold up," said Decoy being pulled out of the medical lab. " I'm injured!"  
  
Outside in the corner, Decoy and Ryoko walked slowly. It was early morning and no one was still up. Decoy had his arm around Ryoko's waist, she leant against him with her eyes closed.  
  
" I'm glad you're alright," Ryoko said.  
  
" I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." Said Decoy. " I'm sorry I didn't get to repay you last night."  
  
" Yeah, you were in the medical lab with mother," laughed Ryoko. " Oh well, you can make it up to me today."  
  
" I don't think it's going to work with me in a sling." Said Decoy. Ryoko laughed again and tapped his head.  
  
" No stupid, you can take me out somewhere nice and romantic."  
  
" You want to go out for Breakfast?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm hungry."  
  
" Alright, lets get back to my quarters and…" He saw Alicia coming down the corridor. He dropped his arm. "…we'll talk later."  
  
" Huh?" asked Ryoko. She saw Alicia. " Oh…her."  
  
" Good morning Richard…" said Alicia stopping in front of them. "…Lem told me you were in the medical lab so I was on my way to come and see you."  
  
" Well, I'm fine now." Said Decoy to his former Mobion squirrel wife.  
  
" That's good to hear." She paused. " Um…did you get everything from our..sorry…my quarters."  
  
" Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking," said Decoy getting slightly angry.  
  
" Listen…I'm still sorry for happened on Mobius. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
" Well I don't think…" Ryoko started to speak. Decoy put a hand over her mouth.  
  
" I forgive you because you knew nothing about our marriage being a scam….but I still don't forgive your parents."  
  
" I knew my parents were wrong, I hate them for what they did. And I just wished you three got along."  
  
" Yeah, well, Sonic and Sally don't have to worry about me any longer. I'm moving on with my life. I think you should be too."  
  
" I agree," said the squirrel looking down. She lifted her head up. " Are we still friends?"  
  
" As always." Smiled Decoy. Alicia stepped over to hug him and then paused. She then just shook his hand.  
  
" Thank you," said Alicia. She looked at Ryoko. " It's nice to see you too Ryoko."  
  
" Of course," said Ryoko. Alicia nodded.  
  
" I better be moving on, Lem's expecting me." Said Alicia. She hurried off down the corridor. Decoy and Ryoko watch her leave from sight.  
  
" The nerve of that girl!" snarled Ryoko.  
  
" Don't act too hastily towards her Ryoko, she's been through as much hell as I have." Decoy said. Ryoko paused and sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be, just remember that." Smiled Decoy. " Let's eat shall we?"  
  
The two made their way to the lift at the end of the corridor. Decoy called the lift up and the doors opened. The two stepped inside. Ryoko pressed the button for the ground floor. The lift doors closed, as they closed. Ryoko turned to Decoy, walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly and deeply kissed him. The lift doors closed when they kissed.  
  
  
THE END - This isn't really the end. But Mache 2 will return.  
  
Additional information : A Director's cut of this story might appear which shows an alternative exit for Belldandy and finding out what really happened between Ryoko and Decoy. 


End file.
